


Warpaint

by corastilinski (isaaclahey)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaaclahey/pseuds/corastilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beacon Hills is a war zone. Between an evil druid and an alpha pack, the rag tag team of teenagers are scrambling to stop the body count from rising. After an impromptu battle between the packs and a near death encounter, Stiles and Cora form an alliance filled with romantic tension and witty banter. It’s hard to try and understand those raging hormones and feelings when you’re trying to stay alive. Put on your warpaint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're Squeamish?

**Author's Note:**

> Self Beta'd. I honestly have no idea where this came from, or where it is going.

“You scare me,” Stiles Stilinski muttered gripping the steering wheel of his beat up jeep tightly. He gave the brunette in his passenger seat a couple side glances. 

Cora shifted uncomfortably against the fabric seat, gasping in pain. “And your lack of a first name bothers me but we don’t have to talk about it.” She gave him a dirty look before lifting her shirt up slowly. 

“Oh my god,” he gasped at the gash on her abdomen. 

“Calm down,” She said inspecting the wound. “You’re squeamish?” 

“Just don’t bleed out in my car.” He rubbed his temples keeping his eyes glued on the road in front of him. “I don’t know what it is with your Hale’s and using my car as a freakin’ ambulance.” 

“Sarcasm is your defense mechanism isn’t?” 

Stiles gave her a sideways glance and sighed. “I just don’t like feeling useless…” He admitted sourly. 

“You’re not useless Stiles.” 

“Mhm hm” he shrugged. 

“I mean I couldn’t get to Deaton alone.” She laughed at her joke. Stiles looked unfazed but she heard his heart beat a little faster. “Seriously though, thanks.” 

He was taken aback by her gratitude and gave her a nod. “Just stay alive till we get there okay.” 

“No promises,” she groaned. “You feel useless, try having the powers and not being able to help.” She tried to laugh but it turned into a groan of pain. 

“You’re totally not useless,” he turned to her stopping at the red light. 

Silence formed around them. He could feel her fading slowly against the window. He could feel his body heat up and his hands shake. He kept looking over at her tentatively driving a little faster than he should have. 

He attempted to help her out of the jeep but she was too stubborn to accept his help and falls against the door. She learns from that and leans on him as they walk into the clinic. Deaton ran toward the door. “What happened? Scott called and said that you were on your way.” 

Cora was silent. “There was wolfs-bane on Allison’s knife and Aiden stabbed her with it…” Stiles couldn’t recall the entire story. He just knew the basics. 

Cora let out a cough only to vomit black blood all over the floor and Stiles’ shoes. “Gross.” He exclaimed. She pushed her head into his arm, he thought it was some sort of apology but her body grows heavier in his arms. “Doc, we’re losing her.” 

“What kind of wolfs-bane was it Stiles?” 

“Allison said it was just wolfs-bane. Nothing special.”

The two men slowly lifted her onto the table. Stiles rubbed his face chewed on his thumb. “Is she going to be okay?” 

“I’ll have to clean the wound and counteract the poisoning.” He said attempting to put the light surgery in laymans terms. 

Stiles could feel himself slowly become weaker. As Deaton cut off her grey shirt. Stiles turned around quickly. Even dying, her grip was strong as she held his forearm tightly. He looked down at her face. She smirked at him. 

“Wimp.” 

He laughed and wiped some of the black goo from her lips with the sleeve of his shirt. “Just stay alive.” 

 ----

Cora lifted her body off the table slowly. The taste of copper made her want to throw up again. She tugged the foreign fabric on her chest. The green flannel shirt had been buttoned up for her as well. “g’morning” Deaton said to her slowly and pointed to the boy sleeping against the wall. Stiles had his mouth open wide and let out light moans every time he repositioned himself. “He thought you would get cold.” 

“I don’t get cold.” 

“I know that.”

Cora found herself smiling. “Am I a’right?” 

“You’re not dead are you?” 

“Good point,” She tossed her legs over the metal operating table and walked toward the sleeping boy. “Stiles,” she pushed his shoulder. He moaned and smacked his lips. “Stiles, wake up.” 

He jolted up, his arms flailing in every direction. “I’m awake. I’m up.” He ran his hand over his face wiping away some drool. “Crap, how long was I out?” 

She shrugged. “Not a clue.” 

“You two should make your way back into town, I’m sure Scott and Derek are looking for you.” 

Cora turned to Stiles. “Mind taking me back to the loft?” He nodded. She heard his stomach and smiled. “Let me buy you some breakfast first, after all you did save my life.” 

“Deal” 

\---

The clock on the Jeep dashboard said 4:30. The only thing open was a dinner a little ways from the highway. As tired as Stiles was, he was more interested in a stack of pancakes doused in syrup. Which exactly what he ordered along with a cup of orange juice. Cora got waffles, and coffee. She drank it with two packs of sugar and one small shot of creamer. 

“Thanks for the shirt.” She said over the mug. 

“No problem,” He smiled. “Thanks for not dying, your brother would have killed me.” 

“Derek wouldn’t have killed you.” Stiles raised an eyebrow, “Scott wouldn’t have let Derek kill you.” She corrected and laughed. 

She played with sleeves attempting to push them up her arm, they fell after a couple of minutes. “What are you a giant?” 

He grabbed her arm and rolled up the sleeves, “There’s an art to it.” 

“Thanks,” She murmured and pushed her hair behind her ear. The waitress set their plates in front of them. They both ate in silence. Stiles piling in more than his mouth could handle. Cora attempted to be civil despite her raging hunger. “And I’m the animal.” 

“Ha ha.” His sarcastic reply led to another smile on the pure-bred werewolf’s lips. 

“Have you figured out what Lydia is yet?” 

“Blunt much,” 

She shrugged. “I just thought about it.” 

“No,” He admitted sheepishly. “Have you ever stopped to think about the moment you’re in.” She shook her head. “Like, just think this could be a moment we wish we would be able to just stay in.” 

“The calm before the storm.” 

“Last night was not calm.” 

“You know you can get out Stiles, run as far as you want…” 

“No if Scott’s involved.” He looked down at his plate. “Not if it means that my dad, my best friend…any more people die.” 

Cora grabbed his shaking hand. “You’re weird—you care so much that you ignore your own safety.” She let out a sigh. “It’s suicidal.” He pulled his hand away and ran it through his hair. He couldn’t breathe. “Stiles—are you okay?” 

He shook his head. He took a deep breath. One. Two. Three. He counted slowly in his head. 

“Did you just freak out on me?” She leaned back in the booth and took him in. 

“I stopped it—I’m fine.” 

“They happen often?” 

“More frequently then I’d like. Can we not talk about this anymore?” 

“Since when?” 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” 

“Stiles,” she folded her arms. 

“I’ve been a little on edge since last year.” 

“The kanima thing” 

He raised his eyebrow. “Yeah, ever since then.” 

“Peter filled me in. Probably lied through the entire thing.” She alluded to the last time they’d spent this much time together. 

“He likes to do that.” 

“Stiles,” she said his name is a low voice. “I know we don’t know each other that well. And you kind of make me want to punch you in the face.” She chuckled, “But you’re a good guy. You’ve got the best intentions at least. You’re kind of stupid and lanky…” 

“If you’re trying to make me feel better about my overwhelming fear for my life and those I care about—you’re not doing a good job.” She glared at him. Blinking every couple seconds of emphasis. “But continue.” 

“As I was saying, you’re not exactly built for battle. But you’ve got a good head on your shoulders and I’m going to regret saying this, but I trust you.” 

Stiles was speechless. Out of every person in the world, he never expected Cora Hale to put her trust in him. Especially since he had been convinced for weeks that she was the one committing the sacrifices. 

“Why?” it was the only thing he thought to say. It was the only thing he thought of. 

“You’ve saved my life last night. You’ve saved Derek’s. You’re nothing but a fragile human and you’re still alive. I don’t know why, or how, but I know it’s better to have you on my side then against me.” 

“I don’t trust you.” He admitted. 

She smirked. “Now I understand how you’ve survived.” She pulled out a wallet from her jeans and tossed a twenty on the table. “Let’s go.”


	2. Floozy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I was amazed by the amount of love for this story (probably because it's one of a handful for this pairing), I decided to take the liberty and give you another chapter. Self Beta'd, I apologize for any mistakes. Again, this story is just kind of a wip and kind of not planned out so, yeah. Enjoy.

Peter and Derek were waiting at the loft. Derek looked not only relieved to see Cora but relieved to not be alone with Peter any longer. He was quick to walk over to her. “You look better.” 

“It could be that I’m not dying anymore.” She pushed past him toward her makeshift bedroom area. 

“That shirt, it smells of Scott’s human friend.” Peter quipped. “Stiles,” the innocent name sounded something accusatory from the older Hale. 

“Yeah, he lent it to me after mine had to be completely ripped apart so Dr. Deaton could stop the wolfs-bane from killing me.” She smirked at her uncle. “You would know that if you weren’t running away with your tail between your legs.” 

“Manners Cora.” He gave her his best fake smile and leaned back into the couch. “I’m still your uncle, you should have respect.” 

“As far as I’m concerned _Uncle Peter_ , you’re nothing but a zombie trying to save his own hide. If you want my respect, you shouldn’t have killed my sister.” She began unbuttoning the shirt, which Peter was right about, smelled like Stiles. “If you don’t mind, I would like the living male half of my family to leave me alone and allow me to go to bed.” 

“You’re not going to school?” Derek asked leaning against a wood beam. 

“Why would you think that?” She rolled her eyes. “I just spent a good portion of my night dying, why would I put myself through high school?” 

She could hear Peter chuckling. “He doesn’t care about that—he wants someone on the inside to watch the precious Ms. Blake.” 

“You want me to watch your girlfriend.” 

“Cora—”he started. He let out sighed and shot Peter a look. “It’s safer for her and you if you’re in a public place.” 

“With the crazy alpha twin that tried to kill me. Smart Der. Really smart.” She tossed a Black Sabbath muscle shirt over her black sports bra and fished through her duffle bag. “I’ll go.” She discovered her deodorant and a hair tie. “But I don’t promise I won’t try and kill the asshole.” 

Derek rolled his eyes and gave his little sister a pout. “Cora, if you’re at school they won’t try anything. Scott’s there, Isaac, Allison—hell even Stiles. They’ll protect you.” 

“You put so much faith in those that hate you.” She pushed her backpack into his arms. “They don’t care if I die, Derek.” She tied up her oily matted brown hair in a messy pony tail. “You’re taking me, and I might get kicked out because I smell horrendous. Still slightly like a rotting corpse.” She put Stiles flannel back on, letting it hang from her small frame. It hid her smell in the form of old spice deodorant and body wash. The smell alone relaxed her nerves. 

“Have a good day at school Cora, make sure Jennifer stays safe.” Peter said sarcastically. 

“I didn’t come back to play watch dog. And I’m not doing this for her. I want to be as far away from you as possible.” She shot back viciously. 

“Then why did you come back?” He inquired a sneer on his lips. 

She froze. Her body became frigid and stiff. “Don’t you wish you knew?” 

“You’ll tell me eventually.” 

“Keep dreaming zombie.” She waved back at him as she exited the loft. 

\--  
Stiles knew that using the garage door opener was a stupid idea. He knew that if his father wasn’t already awake for work, it would wake him up. But he didn’t care at this point. He was too exhausted to sneak into the house. As he dropped his keys in the bowl next to the door in the kitchen he saw his father sitting there, at the dining room table. Watching him. His coffee cup had steam rising from it. He was ready for work in his uniform. His face held a look of relief sharing space with anger and worry. 

“There are people dying left and right and I wake up to my son’s bed empty and never slept in, his car missing, and worrying that he’s another victim.” 

“I’m fine dad.” 

“Where were you all night?” The sheriff pressed on even though Stiles was just going to have to lie to his dad, yet again. 

“With a girl.” Half-truths, they could leave Stiles with a sense of protecting his father and less of his gut eating him alive. “My friend Cora got really sick last night and I stayed with her.” 

“The Hale girl?” 

“Yeah, she needed my help. You can ask her dad. I swear. I’m sorry I didn’t come home…” 

“Stiles, you’ve got to leave me some sort of note. Warning.” His father stood and walked toward him. “You can’t keep doing this though. I feel like you’re not letting me in anymore.” 

“Dad, it’s nothing.” 

His father gave him and nod and pulled the lanky teenage boy into a hug. “For the record, you’re grounded.” 

“Dad!” 

“Nope, you are to come right home after track. No if and’s or buts.” He let out a low sigh. “Now go, get ready for school.” 

\--  
“Grounded?” Scott said fumbling with his book bag. Isaac gave Stiles a frown and tried to get comfortable in the back of the jeep. 

“I had to lie about where I was last night.” Stiles turned the wheel sharply to take a parking spot close to the school. “What’s worse is I’m exhausted.” 

“You could always skip?” Isaac suggested climbing over Scott’s seat. 

“Yeah, sure give my dad more to worry about.” Stiles pulled himself out of the cab of his jeep, dropping his backpack and its contents all over the asphalt. “Sh-it.” He grumbled. As he attempted to pick up everything a boot stepped on his run away pen. 

“You should be more careful.” Cora warned picking up the pen and a couple papers handing them to him. 

“Thanks.” He gave her a smile and looked her up and down. “What are you even doing here?” 

“Derek has me on teacher protection. Trust me, high school is the last thing I want to do at the moment.” The two of them caught up with the two male wolves at the doors. 

“How are you?” Scott asked her opening the door. 

“I’m not dead.” She chirped. 

“Always good.” Isaac noted in a half laugh. 

They all separated briefly to their respective lockers, “You’re still wearing my shirt.” Stiles remarked following the female werewolf. 

“I didn’t have a lot of time to change. Besides it masks the smell of death.” 

“It looks good on you.” He said quickly, he could feel his cheeks heat up with the comment but bit his tongue and let her react without hearing his heart speed up with a sour attempt to make nice.

She gave him a quick glance before laughing. “I look like shit Stilinski,” 

“For a girl that almost died, I think you look good.” He patted her shoulder before heading to their first period English Class. Allison and Lydia had already gotten there and were chatting incessantly. He took his seat behind the girls and next to Scott. He looked through his copy of _Heart of Darkness_ and figured out what they would be talking about before he buried his head in his arms and closed his eyes. He slowly let the sound of chatting students lull him into a nap. 

“Mr. Stilinski,” Ms. Blake said tapping on his desk. “Mr. Stilinski!” He shot his head up and looked at her. “You can sleep at home. Right now we’re discussing the paper that’s due next week, or is that too much of inconvenience for you?” 

“Sorry Ms. Blake, I didn’t sleep well last night.” 

“My class is not nap time, please remember that.” She smiled at him and started back to her desk. 

“Good one,” Cora piped poking Stiles with her pencil. Stiles turned around and gave her a dirty look. She pushed herself to the edge of her seat and leaned on the desk to whisper to him. “Isaac told me about what happened with your dad. Why don’t you tell him about, you know?” 

“Because the less he knows the safer he is.” 

“Knowledge is power Stiles, the more he knows the better he can protect himself. Going in blind in not a good plan. And I thought you made good plans.” 

“I’ll think about it.” 

“You’re lying, what are you afraid of?” She could smell his fear. She could hear his breathing change with the conversation. He was clearly worried. It made Cora feel bad for bring up the subject. 

She began to retreat back to her seat when, “Miss Hale, if you and Mr. Stilinski would like, I’d love to know what you’re talking about, that is more interesting than the novel” Ms. Blake called her out leaning on her desk giving them a look. 

Stiles groaned and started to apologize before Cora began. “We were talking about how your relationship with my brother is kind of confusing for me. I don’t know whether to treat you like my teacher or my futures sister Jennifer.” Cora smirked. The class was silent for a couple seconds before whispering began. She felt a surge of power rush over her as Jennifer Blake blushed profusely. “You asked about our conversation, what did you want me to lie?” 

“Miss Hale, would you like detention?” 

“Not particularly, but I didn’t want to come to school at all today.” She admitted and sat back. “But if you’d like I’ll leave.” She picked up her books. “Actually, I’m just going to leave.” In a huff Cora stormed out of the door leaving the class in a bustle rumors flying around. 

“Harsh,” Lydia said to the group of them. Holding back her bravo for the youngest Hale sibling.  
\--

Stiles dropped his tray across from the English Class drama queen. She didn’t budge, she just continued moving around the corn on her tray. “Are you going to lecture me?” 

“I can’t tell you not to embarrass an innocent but I can advise that it might not have been your best idea.” 

She smirked before looking up at him. “I know it was uncalled for but I haven’t seen my brother in years, I didn’t know he was alive and he’s pushed me aside for that floozy.” 

“Floozy? That’s the best you got?” They both laughed as the rest of the group joined them slowly. 

Lydia was sure to compliment Cora on her outburst that got her out of writing an essay on motifs in the book. Allison was mostly silent as Isaac and Scott approached the table. Scott informed them all that he hadn’t seen Aiden all morning but Ethan was at school. He attributed it with his wounds, but Stiles and Cora knew nothing about the end of the fight. To be honest, neither of them cared at the moment. They both were too exhausted to care about werewolf business. They exchanged glances but mostly stayed quiet as the rest of them dished the details. 

“So are you going to go to practice?” Scott directed the question to Stiles. 

He shook his head. “I think I’m just going to go pass out on my couch. Why?” 

“I was just going to see if we can talk to Ethan—” 

“You don’t need me.” Stiles interjected to a confused Scott. Everyone grew silent. “What?” He asked them. “It’s true, Allison’s got her weapons, Lydia is—something, you two,” he pointed to Isaac and Scott, “Are freakin’ werewolves, you don’t need me.” 

He huffed and left the table. “Stiles,” Allison called out. He stopped, took a breath and continued to walk. Scott began to get up and run after him but Cora grabbed his arm. 

“He’s just tried, it was a rough night.” She gave Scott an attempt at a smile. It didn’t soothe the young wolf but he sat down despite himself. 

“What happened?” Allison asked leaning forward to pat Scott’s hand. 

Cora took a couple minutes and looked at the huntress. Out of everyone at the table she felt the most uncomfortable around her. The things that the Argents had done to her family, her kind, she just was wary of the huntress. “He feel useless, can you blame him?” She let out a huff and pushed her chair out. “I mean come one, he’s got to take the werewolf to the doctor. He can’t shoot arrows, he’s not a magical creature, he’s just—Stiles.” 

“That’s all he needs to be.” Scott spoke up. 

“Tell him that,” She shrugged and started to walk away. 

“Cora?” She turned to face Scott McCall. “How do you know this?” 

“People like to confess their souls to the dying.” 

“You’re not dying,” He joked. 

She turned toward the table that held Ethan and Danny, “If his brother had his way, I would be. Scott, I don’t think you realize but this is war.” 

“I understand that, I’m trying to figure out everything.” 

“While you’re doing that, while you’re out saving everyone’s lives. Remember that you’ve got a gift.” 

“The bite?” 

“People who care about you.” He smiled at her. His dimples forming making him look less like a menacing “true alpha” and a naïve kid. . “Don’t take it for granted okay?” 

He shook his head. “I won’t.” 

“Well this got all kinds of deep, now I’m going to go punch a wall to feel like a vicious animal again.” She said receiving a confusing look from the young alpha, he wasn’t sure if she was serious or not. To his benefit, she didn’t either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if Stiles seems OOC. After watching this season I'm 100% convinced he's either feeling left out because he's not a supernatural or hunter, or he's going insane and I'm going with my headcanons in my writing. PS I love that Cora's still a new character, so I'm making her as sassy as Peter but grumpy and as no bullshit as Derek.


	3. Sean and Drew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah, not much music in the afterlife?” 
> 
> She laughed. “I listened when I could, but needless to say it wasn’t something I really had.” 
> 
> “I wouldn’t say needless, I don’t know if you were living in the mountains or on the run like Sam and Dean hunting other wolves.” 
> 
> “Who?” 
> 
> “Your life sucks.”

Cora’s body fell hard onto the small mattress. She twisted her body between the fleece blanket and the cotton sheets. Her sore body craved the feeling of hot water but the bed in the corner was so much more appealing. She cuddled her body into a fluffy pillow and closed her eyes slowly. 

“If you dare try and keep me awake I’m going to rip your larynx out.” She gritted her teeth as the smell of her older brother wafted near her. 

“With your teeth?” He jested. 

“I’m not you Derek,” she open her eyes slowly to look at him. “I’ll used my claws.” 

He laughed at her, taking in the moment. “So, Jennifer told me about today.” 

“Seriously? Are you going to keep me awake to complain about how I badmouthed your girlfriend? I’ll apologize tomorrow okay.” She closed her eyes and tossed a pillow at him. He easily avoided the fluffy vengeance. 

“Cora, you know that this is hard for her.” 

“Really? You’re the one that brought her in on this, pretty much against her will.” 

“Is that what you think?” He sat on the corner of the small bed and looked at his little sister. “You think that I dragged her into all of this?” 

“Gee, I don’t know you only went to her bleeding and dying.” Cora pulled her legs up away from him and tried to curl into the small corner. “You’re the masochist trying to figure out to work it out with a human.” 

“Because I like her Cora. Because she’s understanding and interesting.” He gushed slightly before finding his way back to their conversation. “I just wanted to ask what happened.” 

“You care?” 

“Of course I care, you’re my sister.” 

Cora chuckled. The thought of having a normal family talk after last night and everything happening around her seemed like a giant joke. “You’re seriously going to try and have this talk? What about, ‘how’s the getting over a wolfs-bane wound?’ Or better yet the conversation about how you’re going to deal with the fact that you’ve got to figure out what Deucalion wants before he kills all of us. Not that I hurt your girlfriend’s feelings.” 

“I wanted normal. For a couple minutes I wanted to just have a freakin’ normal conversation that didn’t involve the alpha pack or imminent danger.” He sighed. “I just, I finally have you back. As if you came back from the grave. I’ve got someone to just be—” he paused 

“A family with.” She rubbed her eyes and sat up. “Derek, we’re not normal. We can try and have a moment, I can complain about how your girlfriend is my English teacher but then I’m going to have to complain about the murderous alpha twins that sit across from me in algebra.” 

“How’d that go today?” 

“He wasn’t there. Scott said after the little scuffle he was too injured to actually attend classes.” She punched the frowning Derek in the arm. “You’re not a disappointment, you know.” 

A smile pulled at his lips. “Yes, I am.” He buried his face in his hands. “I can’t protect my pack. I almost lost you again.” 

“You can’t save everyone,” She put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly. “I’m fine.” 

“How is that possible?” He turned to face the younger Hale. He could hear her heart beat speed up ever so slightly. “Laura and I were in town that night. We had decided to play hooky and when your body wasn’t found.” His eyes clouded. “I thought you were dead. How are you not dead?” 

She looked away from him. “I’m going to shower,” she pulled herself away from Derek slowly. 

“You can’t keep holding that back from me, I lived for almost 7 years thinking that you were dead and then you just magically show up again in a vault.” He groaned. “Why are you here, where did you come from?”

“I don’t want to talk about it, okay Derek. Let me have that.” 

“No!” He yelled. “I can’t just let it go, I can’t just let you hide that from me. I’m your brother Cora.” 

She fisted through her dirty brown hair. “You want to stop hiding things, who was Paige?” She regretted the question the minute it spilled from her. “I shouldn’t have…” 

“Who?” his confusion made her stop. 

“Paige,” she said the name slower. Listening to the Alpha’s vitals. They didn’t budge. He was lost by the question. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He shook his head. “Cora, why are you—”

“Peter told Stiles and I about a girl named Paige. You killed her and that’s why your beta eyes were blue. Why you’re different.” 

Derek sucked in a deep breath and looked at his younger sister. “My eyes turned blue after the fire.” He could feel his hands tremble. “It was my fault.” He took a look at her trying to gauge her reaction. 

She stood still. Her eyes never left him. “What do you mean it was your fault?” 

“Kate Argent did it after I let her in about everything. She knew that everyone would be downstairs. She knew that she could trap them. She knew because of me.” 

“No,” Cora felt tears prick at her eyes. “No, that’s not true.” Covered her mouth and let out a small sob. “You wouldn’t do that.” 

“I was stupid, I didn’t know who she was. I just, I was young and stupid. I was just 16, I thought sex meant love.” He laughed nervously. “Inadvertently I killed half my family, that’s why my eyes are blue.” A tear ran down her brother’s cheek. Cora had managed to push all of them back. She spent enough time crying about her family. Enough time mourning them all. 

“You didn’t kill me,” she consoled him. “You didn’t kill mom, or dad. You didn’t kill any of them Derek. Kate did.” She grabbed his hand. “Hell, the only one you did kill was Peter. Good job with that, he didn’t even stay dead.” 

They both laughed. “Go shower, we’ll talk later.” 

\--  
Cora ran the towel through the wet locks of her hair slowly as she went through the contacts on her phone. The first couple rings made her anxious but finally an exasperated Stiles said “Hello.” 

“Hey, it’s Cora.” 

_“I know, I have caller id.”_ He joked. _“What’s up?”_

“Are you busy?” 

She heard him fumble with something in the background and a little static. _“Nope, not in the least bit. What did you want?”_

She stuck her head out to look at the loft. She could hear Derek in his room-area-thing. “I just wanted to study chemistry. Is that cool?” 

_“Um, yeah sure.” He made an assortment of different noises in-between thoughts. “I’m kind of grounded, so did you want to pop by my house.”_

“I don’t know where that is.” She admitted dropping the towel. “I can ask Derek for a ride.” 

“Ask Derek for what?” He yelled to her. 

“A ride to Stiles’” She yelled back and listened to Stiles hum through the phone. 

“Now?” 

“No, a week from now. Yes, now.” She sighed dramatically and listened to laughter on the other end of the phone. 

“Sure, I’ll take you.” 

“I’m sorry to force you away from your vicious whatever you’re doing to give me a ride.” She rolled her eyes, “I’ll be there in a bit.” 

_“See you then.”_ after her hung up Cora shoved the phone in the pocket of her jeans and grabbed her backpack. Derek was waiting for her at the door. 

“Look at us being normal people.” She joked patting him on the chest and starting out of the loft. 

“Normal?” He laughed and followed from behind her. 

\---  
The sheriff watched Derek pull out of the driveway, drive down the street, turn left at the stop sign, and drive out of sight. He wasn’t too pleased with the presence of the younger Hale but extended his arm. “ _Sheriff_ Stilinski.” 

“Cora Hale.” She shook his hand. “I’m sorry about last night with Stiles, you shouldn’t blame him too much. I just wasn’t doing too well and he was there for me. He was being a good friend,” the word sounded weird exiting her mouth but it sat well. 

“I understand that Miss Hale, but he knows he has a curfew and I don’t like when that’s ignored.” 

She gave him a smile, once he turned around she gave Stiles an ‘I tried’ look before entering the house. It smelt slightly like pizza and citrus Febreze. Freshly sprayed citrus Fabreze. She gave Stiles a once over. He wore a large gray “all time low” shirt, she assumed it was a band, a very ironic band name, and a pair of sweatpants two sizes too big. He smelled like the same body wash that lingered on the shirt she had borrowed from him. 

“There’s pizza in the kitchen if you’re hungry.” Sheriff Stilinski pointed toward an alcove. “I’m going to be at the station, please don’t _you know_.” 

“Dad!” 

“Sorry. Study, just study.” He warned the teenagers putting on his jacket. “I’ll be home around 11, you better be here. It was nice meeting your Cora.” 

“You too.” 

Stiles groaned after the sheriff left and scratched his head uncomfortably. “Sorry about that.” 

“Why’s he leaving?” 

“Huh?” 

“I mean,” Cora corrected. “I know his job is intense, with all the dead people but shouldn’t he I don’t know be allowed to stay home for dinner?” 

Stile chuckled. “It’s not a nine to five job. He’s there all day it seems. He’s only home to sleep, shower, and change.” He shrugged. “I’m used to it, I mean my diet turns into nothing but pizza and Chinese but you know.” He chuckled. “My rooms up the stairs,” he gestured starting up.

“That’s rough,” she followed him slowly. Taking in the family photos all the way up. There were a lot of baby Stiles, some of him and his dad, but dozens of him a beautiful blonde woman. “Your mother?” She inquired stopping at one that looked to be the last. 

“Yeah, she died—” 

Cora stopped him. “You don’t have to talk about it.” 

He nodded with a smile. “So, I’m going to assume Chemistry was a cover, you really just wanted to see me.” He plopped on the twin mattress watching her stand uncomfortably in the doorway. 

“It is a band.” She pointed to the poster behind him and dropped her bag in the hallway. 

“Yeah, not much music in the afterlife?” 

She laughed. “I listened when I could, but needless to say it wasn’t something I really had.” 

“I wouldn’t say needless, I don’t know if you were living in the mountains or on the run like Sam and Dean hunting other wolves.” 

“Who?” 

“Your life sucks.” 

The both laughed. “Yeah, the chemistry thing was shit.” She smirked. “And I look too good to have been living in the mountains.” Her fingers trailed over the books in the case slowly. “Have you read all of these?” 

“Most of them, I mean it took a lot of Adderall but I got through them.” 

She wanted to ask “what” again but resisted to save her from even more embarrassment. “She’s not real.” 

“Who?” 

“Paige,” she leaned against his desk and watched his reaction. 

“You asked him?” she nodded. “Did he not know her or was he lying, or…” 

“I can tell when a person is lying Stiles. He was confused.” 

“Then how are his eyes blue?”

She picked up some of the papers on his desk. “Druid research? Obsessed much?” she looked over the pages when the word ‘banshee’ highlighted in blue multiple times, caught her eye. “What’s this?” 

“A banshee? The story goes that they are female spiriting that wails when someone is about to die. It’s part of the ‘what is Lydia Martin’ research.” He swallowed hard. “It’s the strongest contender.” 

“It would explain why she found the body at the pool.” Cora read through the pages eagerly. 

“It would also explain her screaming in the middle of the night right before the deaths too, she mentioned it once.” 

“His eyes are blue because of the fire.” Cora explained placing the papers back on his desk. “He had something to do with it. His eyes changed. No Paige, no love story.” 

“Then who was she?” 

“Maybe Peter was telling us the story of how he went crazy.” She joked but Stiles didn’t laugh. He only stood up and paced toward her.

“What if it was Peter’s story? Unreliable narrator, remember?” He began fishing though things on his desk. “What if Peter was telling us the story for another reason.”

“What reason?” 

“I don’t know.” He began pushing around papers. “I don’t know.” He began throwing things on the floor. “I have no idea what it was.” 

Cora watched his hands shake. His breathing changed so did his heartbeat. It was rapid, too fast. “Stiles,” she slowly walked toward him. His hands shook. He pushed himself against the wall and slide down it. “Stiles.” She grabbed his forearm tightly. “Calm down, it’s not that big of a deal.” She soothed. He was mumbling something. Hyperventilating. Cora felt herself begin to freak out. “Stiles, breathe.” She had no idea what to do. “Concentrate on something else.” She suggested. Her hands now on his face. Trying to get him to look at her. His lips were quivering. His hands still shaking. 

She bit her lip and weighed a couple options in her head. Their lips crashed together roughly. She hoped not hard enough to bruise the lanky boy but hard enough to snap him out of his attack. She was almost positive that his heart skipped as he leaned into her, as his body relaxed, she tugged away. 

Stiles was dumbstruck and panting slowly. “That was…nice” He laughed to himself and sighed. “I’m sorry.” 

“Do they happen often?” 

“Honestly, not since after my mom died and now more than ever after the kanima” He rubbed his face and took a long look at her. “Thanks.” 

She nodded and leaned back. His eyes, however, didn’t change concentration. He was trying to figure her out. “Why are you looking at me like that?” 

“Like what?” 

“Like you want to do it again?” 

“Well I mean—“She glared at him. “Sorry, nope not again. Don’t you dare try and kiss me again.” 

She slapped him playfully. “Seriously, that’s twice in 24 hours. What’s got you so strung out?” 

He pulled her legs up to his chest and rested his chin on his knees. “Heather, she was the first victim of the sacrifices. We grew up together, our moms were best friends.” He sighed. “She was part of the virgin triangle, I could have saved her the night she died.” 

“By taking her virginity?” Cora laughed only to get a serious face from Stiles. “You can’t honestly blame yourself, it was a freak accident.” 

“The Darach could have, should have taken me.” He had tears welling in his eyes. Cora began to feel uncomfortable but grabbed his hand. 

“I’m glad it wasn’t you.” She smiled. “You can’t blame yourself, you didn’t know this was going to happen. Other than that, I honestly don’t have any idea of what else to tell you but I promise you’ll figure it all out. It’s best not to have a freak out every time you get stressed or you’ll lose your mind.” 

Stiles nodded. “Seriously, if you want to do that again—”

“Keep dreaming Stilinski.” She smiled at him and lied back on his floor. “In all seriousness, do you understand the chemistry homework?” 

“Yeah”

“Of course you do, you’re a genius.” 

He blushed a bit. Thankful that her eyes were closed. “I’ll explain it to you.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, it’s not a big deal. Get your book.” 

“Cool,” she rolled over and crawled to her backpack. “I’m just warning you now, all the time I spent in the mountains and with Sean and Drew, I didn’t get much chemistry homework. I know nothing.” 

“It’s Sam and Dean.” 

“Whatever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! I know! all the teen wolf meta on tumblr has been getting to me, but what can I say. It makes good fiction. Sorry, I'm not sorry. I also need Jeff Davis to fix his whole time line for the fire so I can figure it out. Anyway, thanks for really liking this. It means a lot. I like writing without direction, it's new and exciting. *cough* like stora *cough*. Leave me some love? and I'll be sure to update soon.


	4. Do you need a minute?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You might be a ‘true alpha’ or whatever that crap is, but you’re not going to just pull the twins away from the dark side." 
> 
> Scott sighed and silently agreed with her. Stiles took that as his cue, “was that a Star Wars reference?" 
> 
> She nodded, “maybe-I haven’t been completely disconnected from the world." 
> 
> Stiles was grinning ear to ear. “She’s seen it Scott! and she was hauled up in the Rocky Mountains."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self beta'd.

Cora feels something cold brush over her skin. It leaves a trail of goosebumps and her eyes flutter open. The blanket that had been around her had fallen off her. The bed was more comfortable than normal. A brown mop of hair on the floor warns her than she’s not in her own bed. His face is smashed into their _The Chemistry of Life_ book, his butt propped in the air, and he snored lightly. How he was comfortable made no sense of the female wolf. She began to look around the room papers were scattered, books open everywhere. There were bottles of mountain dew and a pizza box on his desk. 

She sat up and tried to straighten her back. She dug a couple highlighters and a pen from the mattress where she had passed out. “Stiles,” she said her voice groggy and slow. He didn’t wake, just muttered something incoherent and fell onto his back. She ignored him and tried to find her cellphone in the blankets. 

“Stiles,” the door swung open with Sheriff Stilinski behind it. He looked more relax. The pair of sweatpants and an Iron Maiden shirt reminded her of the boy on the floor. “Cora?” 

“Hi Sheriff.” She waved slowly and gave Stiles a kick. He jolted forward. 

“Did I fall asleep?” He turned to face his dad and groaned. “Crap”

“Good night studying?” The sheriff crossed his arms and gave his son a disapproving look. 

“I’d say so.” Cora laughed. “That was the first good night’s sleep I’ve gotten in days. That’s how boring chem is.” 

Stiles laughed at her and then stopped looking at his dad. “I’m going to make some breakfast, do you want some Cora?” 

“I don’t want to intrude more than I already have.” 

Sheriff laughed at her and gave her a smile. “You’re not intruding, making my son a delinquent maybe, but not intruding.” 

She smiled. “Sure, I just have to tell my brother.” 

“Is he your legal guardian?” 

“Dad!” 

Cora chuckled. “No, I’m legally an independent. I’m just staying with him at the moment.” 

Stiles looked at her curiously. “At the moment?” 

“Yeah, I didn’t know he was alive when I came back. So, it was kind of a surprise to me.” 

The sheriff took that as his cue to leave the room and the two of them. Cora anxiously dug through the sheets to find her cellphone and tapped out a text.

“Are we going to talk about last night?” 

“Hydrogen bonds, never again.” She joked. “It was a kiss Stiles, one to change your focus.” She licked her lips and sighed. “I freaked okay, it was nothing.” 

“Sure, okay. Yeah. Nothing.” He let out a huff. “You like meat right?” 

“What?” 

“My dad loves bacon, it’ll kill him one day but almost every time he makes breakfast there is a pound of bacon.” 

“He cooks breakfast every morning?” 

“Saturdays, even when he gets a really tough case. It’s tradition. My mom started it.” Stiles rubbed his back in a groan. “Two nights on the ground. My back kills.” 

“It could be that you sleep in the most uncomfortable positions.” 

“You watched me sleep?” 

She glared at him. “I like bacon.” She smirked. “My dad used to cook too. My mom was hopeless in the kitchen. She could lead hundreds of wolves, advise them all. Cooking was her kryptonite.” 

Stiles laughed. “My mom preferred baking, for sure. She made the best chocolate chip cookies. Every Christmas there were piles of cookies everywhere. I was taking them to lunch till mid-January.” 

Cora smiled. The way he looked talking about his mom warned her that he didn’t do it often. His eyes were cloudy. The smile completely genuine. He wiped is face with the back of his hand. She caught the clear sparkle fall down his cheek. 

“I never talk about them.” She assured. “It hurts, but sometimes, you have to remind yourself that they were real. That it happened and it’s okay to be upset.” 

“My dad still wears his wedding ring. He tries to keep her alive in the house. Her side of the bed still has books in the side table. He’s got makeup hidden under the sink. Her favorite clothes in a box in the closet—” He got choked up. 

“Derek lived in the burnt remains of the house that our family died in. People are mourn differently.” 

“Will you ever tell him how you got alive?” He asked cautiously. 

“One day,” she looked down, “when I can convince myself that I did survive that fire.” Her eyes shot up to Stiles. He gave her an attempt at a remorseful look, but it felt too much like pity to her. “Scott’s here.” She turned her head quickly to the door. 

“What?” The doorbell rang. 

Scott ran up the stairs. His footsteps loud and reverberated through the house. “Stiles,” He said turning into the room. “Cora?” She waved. “I’ve got it.” 

“Got what?” 

“The Darach, it has to be related to the Alphas right?” They both nodded. “What if it was one of their emissaries?” 

Cora and Stiles exchanged a look. “Ms. Morell is alpha packs current one.” Stiles added. 

“So we talk to her too, but I think we can talk to the twins.” 

“The twins?” Cora growled. “You want to talk to them. They killed Boyd, if you don’t remember.” 

“I know, and I’m not saying that was right. At all. I’m not justifying it. I’m saying they’ve shown the most humanity. They can be approached.” Scott explained. 

"You might be a 'true alpha' or whatever that crap is, but you're not going to just pull the twins away from the dark side." 

Scott sighed and silently agreed with her. Stiles took that as his cue, "was that a Star Wars reference?" 

She nodded, "maybe—I haven't been completely disconnected from the world." 

Stiles was grinning ear to ear. "She's seen it Scott! And she was hauled up in the Rocky Mountains." 

"I wasn't in the Rocky Mountains." Cora corrected. Stiles' grin didn't wear off though. "Do you need a minute?" She quipped. 

He looked away quickly and down at the ground. She and Scott could hear his heart beating rapidly. Cora bit her lip and smirked. Scott just watched them curiously. 

"Do you need a minute?" Scott retorted making Cora blush. 

"I'm fine," She growled. 

"You could try Ethan first," Stiles piped in rubbing his hands together nervously. "He's really into Danny..." 

"The really attractive Hawaiian guy from Chem?" Cora smirked. "He's with Ethan?"

"Can take the girl out of the mountains but you still like high school gossip."

"I wasn't in the mountains Stiles." She threw him a dirty look. 

“Then where were you?” Scott inquired. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” 

“Yes!” Stiles yelled. “It’s killing me.” 

“Oh,” she chuckled. “I’m still not telling you.” 

He groaned and fell back onto the ground. “So, we get Ethan alone and then what? We give him a fruit basket and some Scooby-Snacks and he joins us?” 

“You take Ethan, I’ll take Aiden.” Cora smirked only to get an angry look from both boys. 

“He can kill you Cora.” Scott warned. 

“I’d like to see him try.” She smirked.

“I know your furry ass could kick my substantial pale one, but he’s a crazy alpha.” Stiles sat up and rubbed his face. “You shouldn’t try and take him on.” 

“Thanks for the advice Stiles, but this is between me and him.” She let out a huff. “He helped kill someone I cared about, and then tried to kill me—and I will…” 

“I know you like revenge,” Stiles cut her off. “But if you die because of this, I don’t think I could live with that. Derek wouldn’t be okay. What do you accomplish if you’re dead?” 

“I kissed you Stiles, I get that it might have thrown you off.” 

“You kissed?” Scott interrupted. 

Cora put her hand up to silence him and stood up. “But you can’t just tell me that you don’t approve of something I want to do.” 

Stiles pulled his sore body off the floor. “I don’t approve.” He inched toward her. “Because too many people have died Cora, and you’re not going to be one of them.” He stood eye to eye with her. “You’re my friend and my friends have been dropping like flies, I’m not going to let you do that.” 

“There’s that word again.” She bit her lip and grumbled. “Friend, do you know what it means?” 

“I care about you and your safety. I don’t care if you like that, Cora. Or if your head is a little too hard to see things like this. But Aiden will kill you. He tried once.” 

She sucked in deeply. “I’m leaving.” 

“Because I’m right?” 

She made a fist. “You’re incorrigible.” 

“You’re impulsive.” 

“You’re aggravating.” 

“You’re stubborn.” 

She scoffed and pursed her lips. “You’re…” 

“Both ridiculous,” Scott intervened. “Seriously, you sound like a married couple.” He laughed only to have both of them glare at him. “Hey, I’m just pointing out the obvious. Stiles is right Cora. It’s a really stupid idea. It could get you killed. But Stiles, Cora is also right. Aiden did try to kill her, I’d go after him too.” 

“What are you saying then?” Stiles felt his eye twitch slightly. 

“I’m just saying that you’re both idiots and I need you both alive to talk to Ethan. I’m also going to need back up against Deucalion and the Darach.” 

Cora let out a sigh. “So I’ll die then, good deal.” She gave Stiles a look before turning around and walking toward the door. 

“Cora, wait.” Stiles plead. 

“So, you can tell me what to do? You know you two say that you’re trying to save lives, thinking you can save people but you’re not. All you really do is find the bodies.” 

“I’m trying,” Stiles didn’t know what to say. He just choked. 

“Exactly, you try and you fail.” She turned away from him. “I’ll see you at school Monday.” With that she pushed past Scott and left the room. 

They both were silent for a bit. Trying to let the truth that fell into the air sit and bubble. Both of them acknowledging the fact that Cora had said, both of them knew it was true. 

“What are we going to do?” Stiles asked Scott slowly. 

“Honestly, I don’t know.” Scott sat in the desk chair and buried his face in his hands. “You kissed her?” He changed the subject, laughing to himself. 

“She kissed me, I was in the middle of a panic attack and yeah.” He sighed. 

“Panic attack, are you okay?” 

Stiles nodded. “Dad made breakfast, you staying?” 

“I’ve got to go meet Allison and Isaac, but I’ll keep you updated. I want to talk to Ethan tonight.” 

“Tonight?” 

“The recital.” Scott reminded Stiles gently. “It’s tonight.” 

“Crap,” he groaned. 

“Yeah, tonight he’ll be there as well as the entire high school. So, maybe we can talk to him without him trying to murder us.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” They both made their way down the stairs. “I’ll eat something and then try and talk to Lydia. I think I may have got her figured out.” 

“Good for you.” Scott jested and gave Stiles and nudge. “PS, Cora’s in the kitchen. I’ll see you tonight?” 

“She is?” He turned toward the alcove. She sat at the table with bacon in her hand. 

“My dramatic exit was ruined by a sleeping brother and lack of a car. Or license.” She chewed slowly and watched Stiles’ eye twitch. “By the way, your dad just ran to get changed and go to the station.” She took another bit. “It sounded important. Something about a 10-54?” 

Stiles and Scott exchanged looks. Stiles was soon holding her shoulders. “Did he say 10-54?” He looked serious. 

“Yes.” She answered slowly. A little scared of the look in Stiles’ eyes. “That’s not just ‘come in’ is it?”

“It’s a possible dead body.” 

“Which Lydia found.” Scott added holding up his phone. 

Cora swallowed hard. “Where?” 

“The school, Stiles.” The garage door opened and Stiles looked at his best friend. “It was an officer. Allison’s with Lydia.” 

“We’ve got to go.” 

“Wait, Stiles your dad’s going to be there.” Cora grabbed his arm as he began to grow more erratic. 

“And?” He spat. 

“And, he’s going to wonder why you’re there.” 

“We’ve got to figure out what pattern this is.” Scott added. “I’ll get Allison and Isaac and we’ll check out the Argent’s. See if Mr. Argent found anything else. You and Cora talk to Lydia and see if she can figure out who is next.” 

“How?” Cora asked. 

“I don’t know, you said you had it figured out.” Scott offered. 

“I said I might. I could be wrong.” Stiles grumbled.

“Stiles,” Cora warned him. She could see the distress in his face. “It’s a start. A good solid start. Let’s just go talk to her.” 

“Yeah, okay.” He looked at Scott. “Keep us updated.” 

“Of course.” Scott ran out. 

“I’m sorry.” Cora said letting go of the frail boy. 

“Don’t be. You’re right. We do nothing but find bodies.” 

“You’re only human.” She stood up. “You can’t save everyone.” 

“I should be able to save those I care about.” 

“Sometimes you can’t.” 

He saw her expression change. “I’ve got to try.” 

She nodded. “I’m not usually good at the whole human interaction thing, but you look like you could use a hug.” She questioned him slowly. He nodded. Her arms wrapped around his neck, squeezing lightly. His hand wrapped around her waist. Their closeness felt easy. 

As she pulled away. Their eyes caught. His lips pressed against hers lightly. As much as her head told her to push away, she moved her hand up to his head to pull him closer. She reminds herself that she is stronger then him and has to remember to be gentle. She ran her tongue over his bottom lip, slowly slipping behind. He responded and tugged on her waist. His hair was soft in her hands, she mussed it up, feeling the brown hair move between her fingers. Slowly, she tugged it pulling him away from her. His breath hit her lips in soft damp pants. 

“People are dead and you kiss me.” 

“I saw the opportunity to return the favor from last night. It means nothing.” He smirked at her. 

“You’re a jerk Stilinski.”

He just gave her an innocent smile. “I need to get changed.” 

She dropped her hands, “She’s not going to believe you.” 

“About the whole banshee thing, I know.” 

“But you’re going to try?” 

“I’m only human, I’ve got to.” 

She laughed. “Some days I think you’re certifiably crazy.” 

“Ditto,” he said inching backwards toward the stairs. 

“But it’s probably linked to your incessant need to know everything.” 

“And you just spent too much time in the mountains,” He said it quickly and darted up the stairs. 

“I wasn’t in the mountains!” She yelled. She let out an aggravated sigh before stealing a couple more pieces of bacon. “Asshole.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, thank you so much for the support. You guys are the best. Second, depending on how I feel, the rating is due to change. Third, I called the banshee thing (as well as the rest of the internet), but in case you haven't noticed, the story is veering off to AU land. I might use some of the canon information, like (spoilers)the scene between Lydia and Jennifer, it was really amazing, but other then that, welcome to a world where Stiles and Cora live, Derek's life sucks moderately less, Lydia is still a badass, and Allison, Isaac and Scott are in a threesome. You're welcome.


	5. Foreshadowy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora grabbed his shoulder. He looked at her, anger clouded his hazel eyes. “You have to tell him.” 
> 
> “I know.” 
> 
> “I’ll go with you.” Cora offered. 
> 
> “I’m going to need you there, he won’t believe me without proof.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self beta'd again, I should look into getting a beta.

“I warned you,” Cora whispered to Stiles as Lydia paced around her bedroom having a freak out. Cora wasn’t sure if it was the bomb that Stiles had dropped on the red-head or finding the dead body earlier this morning. Though with the way she muttered ‘messenger of death’ over and over again made her lean on Stiles’ accusation. 

“I didn’t think she’d freak out like this.” He admitted softly. 

“You told her she was a messenger of death, how’d you think she’d react genius?” 

“I heard you.” Lydia turned around quickly. Cora felt her body become stiff as the green eyed princess stared her down. “Are you accusing me of reacting the wrong way Miss AWOL for six years?” 

Cora shrugged. “You’re reacting better than I thought honestly.” 

“Why is she here?” Lydia directed to Stiles, obviously not interested in Cora’s opinion. 

“Lydia, I’m not saying you’re the grim reaper?” Stiles offered to no avail. 

“No, you’re telling me that I’m a crazy screaming women of Celtic lore that predicts death.” 

Cora could feel her nerves dwindling and head aching. “Isn’t that what you do?” 

“Excuse me?” 

“You have found two bodies, supernaturally. You have been able to figure out where they are and predict that. It’s kind of like you’re psychic for the dead.” Stiles explained. 

“I. am. not. a. banshee.” She seethed through gritted teeth. 

“You’re something.” Stiles huffed. Lydia didn’t argue. She took a seat at her vanity and closed her eyes. Cora watched as tears fell onto the carpet. 

“Lydia,” Cora started before feeling all the courage she built up to comfort the beautiful girl faded from her. “It’s not a bad thing, it helps you make sense to why you’ve been finding dead bodies.” 

“I might as well be the grim reaper,” She sobbed slowly. “I just want to be normal.” 

The young werewolf felt her eyes change as anger rose inside of her. “Be happy you got 15 years of normalcy. Be happy it was ripped away from you where you were 11. Be happy you weren’t made fun of in school for what you were. You’re pretty and smart and strong Lydia. Being a supernatural death seeker isn’t going to change that.” She balled her fist and moved toward her. “Stop focusing on the bad. Stop wishing to be normal. This is normal now.” 

‘”I still don’t believe it.” She admitted wiping her face. 

“You just have to consider it as a possibility.” 

Lydia nodded. “Fair,” she stood up quickly and enveloped Cora in a hug. Cora froze. Her eyes moving to Stiles. He only shrugged at her. Slowly she moved her arms to pat the ginger. “I’m sorry.” Lydia breathed. “About your family.” 

“What?” Cora looked at her. Brown eyes meeting green. 

“I can feel it,” she let out a breath. “It’s cloaked all around you. Like a fog.” Cora took a couple steps back. “Screams.” Abruptly, Cora stormed out of the room and down the stairs. “I’m sorry.” Lydia whispered to Stiles. 

“Screams? Like death all around her. Like at Glen Capri. The voices and whatever…” Stiles egged her on. 

“Oh my god.” Lydia breathed. “Someone’s dying.” 

“Call Scott, I’m going to go talk to Cora.” 

“Stiles,” Lydia cried. “I can’t be this. I don’t want to.” 

“Lydia, just breathe. Call Scott. We’ll figure it out.” She nodded and dug through her pockets for her phone. “We’ll figure out.” He said again, but this time it was for himself.

\---

Cora was leaning against the Jeep, her arms crossed and her head tilted down. She was so still that Stiles almost believed that she was the next sacrifice. “Are you okay?”

“No,” she muttered “But I will be.” 

“Are you sure?” 

She lifted her head. “If I breakdown every time someone reminds me that I’m an orphan that barely made it out alive, well that would get nothing accomplished would it.” Her eyes were red and puffy. 

“Cora.” Stiles made his way over to her. She pressed him back. 

“I’ve had enough hugging for the day.” She admitted and rubbed her shoulders. “I don’t want your pity.” 

“It’s not pity, its understanding.” He offered. “You don’t have to talk about it, ever. I’m not going to bring it up if I can help it. But you should know that I will be willing to listen to whatever happened. It won’t change my opinion of you. I won’t judge you. I’ll listen. But only if you want to tell me.” 

“Why?” 

“Because, I trust you.” He repeated her words from the night before. “And I know that if you want to keep something like that to yourself. You have every right. I don’t talk about my mom with anyone. Because I don’t want to. Because I can’t.” He licked his lips. “If that’s how I want to live, then you deserve the same right.” 

“Thank you.” She muttered. 

“I can’t make promises for anyone else, especially Lydia.” 

She grinned. “I wouldn’t ask you too.” 

“But Cora, you survived. For whatever reason, by whatever power, you survived. You’re alive and you deserve to know that.” 

Stiles saw her shoulder fall, her stiff exterior relaxed and her lips curl into a crooked smile. 

“Our history teachers dead.” Lydia said closing her front door. “And the pattern, its philosophers.” 

“Teachers?” Cora asked. Lydia nodded. “They’re all going to be at the recital tonight.” 

“Shit.” Stiles kicked his wheel. “Two down, one to go.” 

“That’s not the worst news.” Lydia walked closer to them. “There’s only one more set of sacrifices left.” She grabbed Stiles’ hand. “Guardians.” 

The word sat hard in his stomach. He could feel the world around him spinning. His head pounding. “As in law enforcement.” 

“Possibly.” Lydia said slowly. Stiles reacted the way she expected. He slammed his fist into the hood of the car. Neither girl was ready for the amount of power in the frail, lanky teenager. The metal reverberated and gifted him an instant purple bruise on his hand. 

Cora grabbed his shoulder. He looked at her, anger clouded his hazel eyes. “You have to tell him.” 

“I know.” 

“I’ll go with you.” Cora offered. 

“I’m going to need you there, he won’t believe me without proof.” 

“I’ll just meet the trio at Allison’s and make plans to meet at the school tonight.” Lydia spoke slowly. “I feel like the Darach will take the last philosopher tonight.” 

“Hopefully, I’ll bring my dad as backup.” 

Lydia gave Stiles a quick hug before heading to her car. She gave Cora a small sweet smile. “Be careful” She warned the two of them before closing the door to her car and starting it. The hum of the engine floated through the air. As a rush of air came from the car leaving the driveway the air around them became close and Cora found herself coughing. As each cough slowly came out she felt woozy. The world around her took a spin. The floor didn’t feel solid. She closed her eyes. A couple seconds and everything was fine again. Her head began to throb but she brushed it off and started toward the passenger side door.

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah,” she rubbed her head. “I think so.”

\---

Cora felt her headache getting worse and watching Stiles pace back and forth in his room didn’t help. The Sheriff, evidently irritated, stood watching his son and kept making side glances Cora’s way. She was starting to grow more and more uncomfortable about the idea.

“Stiles.” The Sheriff said sternly. His arms crossing over his chest, back straightening, and brow furrowing. “What the hell am I doing here? There was another murder.” 

“I’m just,” he fisted through his hair anxiously. “I don’t know how to start this.” 

The Sheriff took a long look at Cora. “This better not be what I think it is.”

Cora pulled her jacket around her tighter and sat up straight. “Where do you think it is going?” Cora asked raising and eyebrow. 

Stiles looked at the girl and then back at his dad. He was growing more and more impatient. “She’s not pregnant dad!” He yelled after seeing the look his father was giving Cora. “I’m still a virgin. As pathetic as that is. You’re not going to be a grandfather.” 

His father relaxed a bit. Cora let out a small chuckle. Stiles shot her dirty look but the grin on her face didn’t leave. The Stilinski’s began to talk, she heard the words but felt her body slowly dissolve from the moment and fall into something new. Everything blurred. The world moved too quickly for her. She tried to keep up with the Stilinski’s conversation, adding anything she could focus on but it wasn’t enough. She could hear, vaguely the sheriff’s heartbeat rise, he was angry. She offered the younger one a smile. 

Suddenly they were yelling. The Sheriff was walking away. “Wait, Cora are you ready?” Reality slapped her in the face. She pulled her body off the bed. But standing up made her so dizzy the room went back and suddenly she couldn’t feel anything. 

“Is she okay?” Stiles asked chewing the skin on his thumb lightly. 

“She’s breathing,” his father answered solemnly. 

“She was fine in the car. I can’t—” Stiles could feel another panic attack linger over his chest.

“Relax, she’ll be fine. What the hell kind of stunt are you pulling?” 

“It’s not a stunt Dad.” He raised his voice slightly. “I’m trying to save your life. If it was up to me I wouldn’t be telling you this. I’d keep in the dark because it’s safer in the dark. This world. This supernatural shit, it gets old. It’s scary and I keep digging myself deeper into it.” Stiles leaned down next to Cora. She opened her eyes slowly. He saw the look. The same look Scott had when he was infected. “I need heat.” 

“Heat?” 

“It’s wolfs-bane, heat counteracts it.” 

“Stiles,” his father sighed. 

“Mom’s curing iron, you still have it. I need it.” 

“You’re serious.” 

“Dad?!” 

He stood up and ran to his room. “Cora come on snap out of it, come on, come back to me.” She looked like a zombie. Her eyes empty. His dad entered the room. He held the white cylindrical hair tool. “Plug it in.” He ordered. He kept touching the metal with his finger until final he felt pain. Slowly he placed it on her arm. As soon as it touched it burnt and she shot up. 

“Stiles!?” His father yelled. 

“It’ll heal.” 

Cora’s eyes were gold when she looked at Stiles. “What happened?” She asked rubbing her head. 

“Wolfs-bane, I don’t know from where.” He answered slowly ignoring his father in the background watching Cora’s burnt patch of skin heal quickly. “It had to happen at Lydia’s.”

“Her car, right after she started it.” 

“Why?” 

“You act like I know.” 

“Did she just?” The Sheriff was confused. His face wore the expression well. “Heal, she healed.” 

“I’m a werewolf, it’s kind of a thing that comes with it.” She winked. “Could it have it been the Darach?” 

“They would have had to know we would be there.” 

“Or, that she was going to the school tonight.” 

“With the werewolves out of commission, they could kill the last philosopher.” 

“They could do it beforehand. With or without us.” 

“Excuse me?” The Sheriff interrupted them still shocked. “But what if this Darach thing only wanted Cora out of the picture. Think about it. You two are spending a lot of time together. You wouldn’t leave her side.” 

“Why would the Darach want me?”

“Not you Stiles, your dad.” Cora looked up at him. He only looked more confused. “Guardian.”

\---

“I don’t think it was in her car. I think it might have been around it and the air picked up and Cora inhaled it. We think it’s because along with another Philosopher, the Darach is going to try and start speeding up the sacrifices and going after my dad.” Stiles explained to Scott on the phone while Cora nursed the glass of water Mr. Stilinski brought her and swallowed the two Advil. They wouldn’t work for her but he kept offering and she didn’t have it in her to turn him down. “I’m pretty sure it’s because he would believe me, a part of it and go to the school. The Darach is going to be at the school for sure tonight.”

Stiles turned slowly leaning against the doorframe. He watched Cora. Her body still recuperating from the poisoning. She looked lethargic. He wanted to start worrying about her but she would kill him if he did. “Scott, I’m just saying there’s something about this recital. I can’t tell you what, but I just feel like it’s not going to be good.” He took a sigh and watched as Cora moved slowly to him. “Just warn Lydia. Warn Allison and Isaac. Warn everyone that something is coming. I’ll see you in a bit. Yeah, talk to you then.” 

“That sounded foreshadowy.” 

“It’s true.” He smirked at her. “You look like crap.” 

“Feel like it too. You think we could stop by the loft. I need to change and tell Der.” 

Stiles nodded. “Sure thing, come on wolf-girl.” They started out only to run into the Sheriff getting into his police cruiser. “Dad, where are you going?”

“I need to get to the school, if something is going to happen…” He didn’t finish the sentence. 

“A crazy dark druid is coming after you—”

“And I’m going to let my teenage son and his friends just waltz right into danger? You’re kidding right?” 

“You believe me?” 

“I’m not sure yet. It’s still farfetched but I know that someone is killing people and if any of it is true. You’re right. Someone is going to die at the school tonight and I’m not letting that happen.” 

“You two, hero complex much.” Cora joked and opened her door. She let the boys talk. Stiles obviously trying to convince his father not to go, but it was really useless. Eventually Stiles left with a huff and slammed the door behind him. “Obviously he’s not going to stay home.” 

“Can we not?” He snarled. 

She put her hands up in defense. “I’m sorry, he’s a grown man. You didn’t think he’d listen to his 16 year old son, did you?” 

“His life is at risk. I hoped.” 

“And as he sees it, you’re in danger.” She grabbed his hand on the gear shift. “And a smart guy once told me that he wouldn’t be able to function if I went and got my revenge. That guy must understand that other people feel the same way about him.” 

“I know my dad is going to always try and protect me, but I have to protect him.” 

“And if he told you not to, you still would.” 

“Of course I—you’re a bitch.” He started laughing, throwing his head back and taking his foot off the pedals. He turned to her. “You’re terrible.” 

“Why am I terrible?” She pouted. “I got poisoned with wolfs-bane and you’re calling me terrible.” 

He bit his lip and smirked. “Playing innocent doesn’t make you any less terrible. Calling me out on my crap.” 

“That’s what I’m here for.” She folded her legs and gave him a smile. “Now drive.” 

“Yes, Ma’am.” She watched him play with the controls watching him with all the doodads and whatchamacallits was fascinating. “Can’t drive Stick?” He asked turning to her as he turned on the road. 

“Can’t drive anything. Never really learned. I know basics from seeing people do it, but—”

“I’ll teach you, if we get out of this alive. I’ll teach you to drive.” 

“I’d like that.” 

“It’s a date.” 

She gave him a sideways glance, he had a smile plastered on his face. A dorky overexcited beaming grin. She wanted to give him a jab but she let him keep it. The hope. He needed it. He deserved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, all I can say is wow. The feedback I've been getting for this story is incredible. I really appreciate it and you should keep it coming ;). I'm about 20% done with chapter 6. I hope to put that out by Sunday-Monday ish. I do have a lot of faith in this story, since I just wrote the epilogue already, there's that plus.
> 
> I'm also working on a Stora-AU multi-fic. If you're all interested I will really work on it and not just take notes. Other than that. Leave me some love and I'll work on Chapter 6!


	6. Knot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ve got an idea.” Stiles lifted his head and looked at Cora and then Scott. “But you all have to trust me.” 
> 
> “I trust you.” Cora said smiling. 
> 
> “Of course bro.” Scott grabbed his best friend’s shoulders and squeezed. 
> 
> Derek rolled his eyes. “Sure, what do you have?” 
> 
> Stiles gave Cora a devilish smirk. “I’m not having sex with you.” She said crossing her arms and reminding him that she has claws.

Derek drove a little too close to the jeep, trailing Stiles all the way to the school. Cora sat in the giant SUV, feeling super small between the size of the car and the distance between her brother and her. The space between them was tense. She wasn’t sure what caused the tension but Peter in the backseat explaining the roots of the sacrifices based on what Stiles had told him earlier. Neither one of the Hale kids were listening but Cora attempted to make noises to fake attention. 

She could see through the back window of the Jeep. Stiles kept checking his rear view mirror more than normal. Derek’s grip on the steering wheel made his knuckles white. “Peter, if I wanted to hear conspiracy theories I would have rode with Stiles.” Cora said exhale a deep breath. 

“Then why aren’t you with the Stilinski boy.” 

The honest answer was because she didn’t want to crawl into the backseat because Isaac was sitting in the passenger side, due to Scott’s bike only being able to fit two. “Because I wanted to spend time with my amazing big brother and crazy uncle.” 

“We don’t need your sass.” Peter chided. 

“It’s a Hale family trait.” She spat back. 

“Can both of you be quiet?” Derek groaned and pulled into a parking spot in front of the school. She quickly left the car, done dealing with her family for the night, and met up with Stiles and Isaac. 

“That was enjoyable.” She said sarcastically. “Where’s Scott and Allison?” 

“They’re already inside. Allison’s father came too.” Isaac admitted his eyes never leaving his phone. “I’ve got to meet her. Scott found Lydia.” Isaac began running into. 

“Derek and Peter are going to creep through the classrooms to see if they can find anything.” Cora took a deep breath. “Stiles? Are you okay?” 

“Something’s not right.” He looked around. 

“What?” 

“I don’t know.” He admitted sourly. “I wish I did, but something just feels off. Like it’s a trap, maybe?” 

“Very Scooby-Doo of you.” she joked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

“I’m serious.” He clutched her wrist and started to the building. “Something’s wrong.” 

She could hear the music from the auditorium, “That’s not what I heard them practicing.” She said, looking at Stiles with a bit of concern.

Scott was looking through the crowd. His eyes darting over every guest. “There you guys are?” He said as Stiles shimmied through the people behind Scott. 

“Where’s Lydia? Isaac said she was with you.” 

Scott looked up at the Twins. “She said she was meeting Aiden.” 

“When?” Cora asked. 

“Crap.”

\--- 

“Lydia,” all of them yelled in unison running through the hallway. Stiles and Scott pushed the large doors to the side parking lot open. Cora followed until she collapsed covering her ears. The scream pierced through her ears and felt as though her brain was imploding.

“Scott? Cora?” Stiles yelled looking at the two werewolves on the ground. 

“Lydia,” Cora managed to say in a hoarse whimper. 

When the screaming stopped both Cora and Scott slowly picked their bodies up. Cora felt just a dizzy as she did earlier. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Stiles asked helping her walk into the building. Scott started in a run his body shifting as he jogged through the halls. 

“Give me a couple seconds.” She said holding on to his hand and darting forward. They reached the classroom. Stiles went to the door only to see Ms. Blake over Lydia’s body. With a flick of her wrist the desk was against the door. Stiles began banging relentlessly on the window. 

“Lydia,” he yelled pushing on the door, trying to shove his small body through the even smaller opening. Suddenly a gunshot. “Dad!” 

“Move.” Cora shouted kicking the door open. The desk moving out of the way. 

Stiles ran to the window. Cora to the red head. 

“She said,” Lydia was languid, in shock. Her eyes drifted to Cora, who was untying the ropes around her feet. “Banshee.” 

“Well you did call us.” Cora laughed and began ripping the duct tape off from around her wrists. 

“She was going to kill me.” 

“You’re still here, I’ve got you.” Cora comforted her. “It’ll be okay.” 

“Ms. Blake is the Darach.” She said it with a hazy look in her eyes. Fear had long since passed for Lydia. She was horrified. “My English teacher almost killed me.” 

“But she didn’t. And I promise, you’re safe now.” Once Lydia’s hands were free she hugged Cora. Clinging on to her body for protection. “It’ll be okay.” She soothed running her hand in her hair. 

She looked over at Stiles. He was silent. Speechless. His hand touching the broken glass delicately. Scott’s hand hovered over his best friends shoulder. Cora closed her eyes, drowned out the sobs from Lydia and listened to Stiles. 

“Scott,” She ushered the other werewolf toward her. “Trade?” She asked giving Lydia a tight squeeze before passing the newly recognized banshee to Scott. He held her softly combing his fingers through the locks of red hair and Cora made her way to Stiles. “Hey,” She put her hand on his shoulder. She didn’t move. But she felt it. The breathing, the heart rate. “Don’t freak out on us now. We need you Stiles. Your dad needs you to stay calm.” She pleaded 

“Mm-Ms. B-Blake.” He stuttered. Cora turned him away from the window. 

“Stiles, breathe.” She urged. She placed her hand on his face. It was wet with tears. His beautiful hazel eyes glistening with droplets. “It’ll be okay.” 

“She took my dad.” He focused on her. His sobs coming in painful breaths. 

“And we’ll get her. You just need to come back to me. Don’t freak out now.” 

He gripped onto her leather jacket. His body becoming too heavy for his trembling legs. Derek, Peter, Isaac, Allison, her father and the Twins started into the room. As soon as they entered Stiles fell to his knees pulling Cora with him. 

“Be strong.” He whispered to himself. “Be strong Stiles.” She pulled her arms around him and held him as he let out a couple more sobs. 

“Let it out.” She urged rubbing his back in circles. “Derek,” She looked up at her older brother. “It’s Jennifer.” As she said her name Stiles stopped. He broke from Cora’s embrace and ran toward the Alpha werewolf. 

“If she hurts him, if she attempts to _ritually sacrifice_ my father. I will find my dad’s very large guns and load them with wolfs-bane, silver and anything else I know will hurt your werewolf asses and come you,” Stiles pointed to the twins, “for causing all of this.” Aiden started to lunge forward at the threat but Ethan pulled him back. “And you,” he pointed at Derek. “If you psychotic girlfriend, hurts me father. I won’t hesitate to hurt you.” 

“Stiles,” Cora yelled. 

“No, it won’t be okay. I can’t just pretend that. I need to find him, before she kills him.” He began to run out of the room. Cora started after him but Derek grabbed her. 

“Cora,” he warned. 

“Don’t ‘Cora’ me. He’s upset. If she succeeds, he’s lost both of his parents. And you and I know that you wouldn’t wish that on anyone.” 

Derek closed his eyes and let out a huff. “Scott, go talk to your friend. Make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.” 

“Sheriff Stilinski is a Guardian that just fell into the Darach’s hands.” Chris Argent took a couple steps forward. “She’ll need three more sacrifices and the knots complete.” 

“Two,” Allison corrected her father. 

“Three,” Peter confirmed Mr. Argent’s statement.

“Why three?” Ethan asked slowly, still holding his brother’s shoulder. 

“Two more guardians and then the knot.” Chris explained. 

“The sacrifices are like loops, but any loop needs the knot in order to connect the loops. Imagine it like tying your shoes.” Peter explained. “The two loops require a knot in order to keep the shoe in place. It has to be a tight knot. That requires a strong tug.” 

“Where are going with this?” Cora said aggravated with the man and his metaphors. 

“My dear niece, what is the knot?” 

“The two loops tied together. That’s a stupid question.” 

“And you’re not as intelligent as I give you credit for.” 

“It’s something similar that bonds them. In the case of the sacrifice, the final one would have to be someone representing all the areas.” Lydia spoke quietly answering Peter’s riddle. 

“Ah, my savior.” He smiled at her. 

“I still hate you.” She snarled. 

“Fair enough.” He answered stepping back a couple paces. 

“What does this mean?” Aiden asked. 

“It means, that even if we do save the Sheriff, she only needs four more till she’s strong enough to hurt all of you.” Peter snapped back. 

Allison and her father helped Lydia up. “But you’re forgetting an important detail.” Chris added picking up and cradling her in his arms. “The final sacrifice has to be willing.” 

“Who’d be willing to let a woman kill them?” Ethan asked. 

No one knew the answer to that. So they just stayed silent. 

“I don’t have time for this. I need find Stiles.” Cora announced. 

“He’s not going to want to see you.” Derek said slowly. 

“I’m not you, remember that.” 

“I didn’t anything wrong, remember that.” Derek bellowed. 

The twins and Argents took that as their chance to get out of there. Peter ushered Isaac to follow him as well out of the room. The siblings where alone in a room filled with tension, anger, and sadness. 

“I don’t know what has gotten into you.” Derek admitted sitting on a desk. 

“Me?” She pointed to herself and scoffed. “I’m worried about a 16 year old boy and his mental stability. I’m trying to help them. What are you doing?” 

“Trying to comprehend how I fell love with a serial killer.” 

Cora took a deep breath. “I’m sorry.” 

“Is there any way we could find him.” He sighed rubbing his scruff. 

“No idea,” she admitted sitting next to him. 

“You care about him don’t you?” 

“You do too.” She jabbed him in the side. 

“Not the way you do,” he chuckled. 

“I hardly know him.” 

Derek shrugged. “You still care about him regardless.” 

“He’s saved my life, multiple times. Yours too.” 

“He’s like the annoying little sibling I never had.” He jabbed her back. 

“Sheriff is the perfect guardian.” Cora rubbed her face. “He knew this would happen too, that’s the worst part. Stiles predict this. I should have helped him persuade his father against coming tonight.” 

“Cora?” Derek’s voice was low. “She’s calling me.” 

“Don’t answer.” 

“I kind of have too.”

“Um, no you don’t.” 

He gave his sister a dirty look and clicked the speaker button. “Hello.” 

_“Hello Derek,”_ Cora could hear her smugness. _“I’m sorry for the little shock that you came upon, but I need you to know that everything I’ve done is necessary.”_

“Killing 12 people, it was necessary?” 

_“The alpha pack will kill everyone you love, I’m helping you fight against them. But I understand that this information is not comforting. I have an offer for you. Well really, it’s for Stiles.”_

Cora felt her heart race. “What?” 

_“Is he there?”_

“No.” 

_“I guess I’ll just have to call back, but I hate hurting him. He’s been a pleasure in class. So, here’s the deal. I’ll spare his father, only if he offers himself.”_

Cora could hear footsteps approaching. As Jennifer offered the deal Stiles stood in the door frame frozen. He looked at the phone. 

“Stiles,” Cora walked toward him. 

“I’ll do it.” Jennifer laughed on the other end. “I don’t know why you want me but I’ll do it.” Stiles’ voice shook. His words jumbled a bit together.

“Stiles, no.” Cora pleaded with him.

“You spare my dad, you can have me.” 

_“Wonderful, I’ll call later. Then we’ll make the trade.”_

Derek threw his phone at the wall. “Stiles,” Cora looked at him. Her hands against her mouth. “You don’t know what you just agreed to.” 

“Let her hurt me. If it saves my dad—”

Scott looked at Cora and back at Derek. “What just happened?” 

“Four sacrifices left.” Cora muttered. “The last loop and the knot.” 

“Stiles isn’t a guardian though.” Scott pleaded. 

“Yes, he is. Just like you.” Cora wiped a couple tears. “But it’s more than that.” 

“He’s the knot,” Derek shouted. “And he just agreed to be sacrificed.” 

“She’s not going to spare my dad is she?” He hit himself in the head. “Fuck.” 

“We need a plan,” Scott proclaimed, “I’m not losing my best friend or one of the most constant father figures in my life.” 

“What we do?” Derek asked. 

“I’m not sure yet, but we’ll need help.” Scott said looking at the older Alpha. 

Stiles grabbed Cora’s hand. “I’m sorry,” he said letting out a light breath. 

“You’d do anything for your dad, I understand.” She squeezed his hand. 

“I’ve got an idea.” Stiles lifted his head and looked at Cora and then Scott. “But you all have to trust me.” 

“I trust you.” Cora said smiling. 

“Of course bro.” Scott grabbed his best friend’s shoulders and squeezed. 

Derek rolled his eyes. “Sure, what do you have?” 

Stiles gave Cora a devilish smirk. “I’m not having sex with you.” She said crossing her arms and reminding him that she has claws.

“That wasn’t the plan, but is a good plan B.” His voice cracked and he wiped sweat from his brow “but, you’re just not going to agree with my plan.” He turned to Scott. “None of you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Long Author's Note* Oh yes, yes I did just shit all over Stiles Stilinski's life, and I'm sorry. Hey, we all know he's special. I feel like I'm making him extra special but honestly all the main characters could be the knot they just all happen to have had sex and aren't the main character in my fanfiction. The whole knot/loop idea is really my imagination, but it could be legit. I'm not sure though. I'll elaborate a lot more in the next chapter on my thought process with everything. But, we're caught up to the canon storyline! 
> 
> I just wanted to say thanks again for how amazing you all are and how touched I am by your enthusiasm for the story. It means alot to me. This story wouldn't be more than a first chapter if it wasn't for all of you. So, thank you. Until next time, any questions, concerns, or compliments drop them in my ask box on tumblr or in the comments. xoxo


	7. Wail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why would I have a blender Stiles?” Derek asked crossing his arms. 
> 
> “To make werewolf protein shakes, I don’t know.” 
> 
> “He has a magic bullet, will that work?” Peter inquired. 
> 
> “Since when?” Derek raised an eyebrow. 
> 
> “I bought it so when I was over I could make salsa if I wanted.” Peter rolled his eyes. “I make an awesome peach salsa and I need something to make it with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, self beta'd. also, 3000+ words. enjoy.

“I’m not going to let you sacrifice yourself. There has to be another way.” Scott pleaded with Stiles walking into the loft. 

“It’s not your decision to make.” Stiles reminded his best friend laying a large duffle bag on the metal table in the middle of the room.

“It wasn’t your decision to make that night at Glen Capri.” 

“Scott,” Stiles stopped and looked at his best friend. The storm had left both boys soaking wet, dripping all over the loft floor. “I’m not going to die and neither were you. We’re going to save each other.” He pulled out maps, bottles, arrows, stakes, and something that looked like a crucifix. 

Cora ran her fingers over the maps gently. “I’m with Scott.” She said picking up a jar, the symbol looked vaguely familiar to her. “What’s this?” She asked as Stiles pulled it from her hand. 

“Careful, it’s vervain. It can poisonous to you guys.” He hinted looking at Scott and Cora. “It’s a holy herb, used to repel the devil. But, Deaton says it could hurt you, let’s not take chances.” 

“What’s with all this stuff?” She asked as the rest of the group piled into Derek’s living space. 

“It’s all going to come together, I hope.” He said spreading out maps. 

Chris Argent put a couple guns on the table and began helping Stiles rifle through them. Quickly the older gentleman began making markings. Stiles pulled his phone from his pocket. “9:30 pm.” His voice was low. 

“What’s the plan Stiles?” Allison said helping Lydia sit down on Derek’s bed. She was still shaken up, which was reasonable. 

“The knot. I don’t know why but when you said I agreed to be the knot I started thinking about maps and all the sacrifices. They’re performed, in circles. He pointed on the map. Each sacrifice is performed in a way that makes them look, on a map at least, if you connect the dots, like loops.” He began rifling through the bag pulling out herbs, and what looked and smelled suspiciously like steak. 

“And that means?” Derek chimed leaning against a banister. 

“Well, it also got me thinking back to Peter’s story. Real or not, the tree was significant, as well as Paige’s death.” 

Derek gave his uncle a side eye. “It was a true story Stiles.” Peter defended himself.

“You were just the protagonist weren’t you?” Cora asked crossing her arms. 

“Yes, my dear niece I was. I couldn’t just tell you, your brother was responsible for the death of your entire family. Whom of which we thought you were in the body count of.” 

“My sister was responsible for that.” Mr. Argent spoke sternly completely done with the Hale family’s argument. 

“And look was happened to her.” Peter smirked.

Allison picked up the bow and pointed an arrow at the older Hale. “Keep talking and one of these goes through you.” 

“Allison,” Scott touched her hand and gave her a look. “Everyone, shut up.” His voice deepened and his eyes glowing a light orange color. “Stiles?” 

“Where was I?” The lanky brunette asked. 

“The tree and Paige.” Cora said leaning on the table. 

“Oh, um the tree is a Celtic symbol, right? One that would prove significant to Talia Hale and her pack, as well as the druids. Deaton included.” Derek and Cora were silent at the mention of their mother. “That sacrifice of Paige, especially if she fit one of the 5 criteria would leave a mark. It would give the tree the potential of power again, especially—”

“If someone wanted to perform a sacrifice there.” Cora finished. “And?” 

Stiles smiled. “Well, due to the location of the tree. I thought I could narrow which sacrifice happened there.” Everyone looked at him in anticipation. “None, in fact—” He put a marker on the location. “It’s in the middle of all the sacrifices.” 

“Middle?” Isaac asked. “Like where the guardians would be sacrificed?” 

“No,” Mr. Argent pulled out a marker of his own. “It’s a good guess but when Stiles called Allison about it, I saw the connection as well.” 

“They’d be performed around it.” Allison answered her father. “Which means the tree—”

“Would be where I would be sacrificed.” Stiles answered making a giant S on the location of the tree. “Which means that’s where I’ll be. In the cellar waiting for the final sacrifices to be put in play.” 

“You’re genius,” Cora announced leaving a smile and blush plastered on Stiles’ face. 

“Okay, that’s great and all but are we going to let three people be sacrificed in order stop this?” Isaac ran his hand through his hair. 

“Lydia,” Stiles said her name still smiling. She lifted her head off the pillow and stared at him. 

“What about Lydia?” Her face looked a lot more hostile than normal with the mascara stains running down her cheeks. 

“You’re a banshee,” He said excitedly. “You can predict death. You can stop them from dying.” 

“I don’t know how.” She admitted solemnly. “I want to help, but I don’t know how.” She began crying. Scott walked toward the bed and grabbed her hand. 

“I’ve got an idea of how.” Stiles sighed pulling out a couple more things from the bag. “When I stopped by the clinic I asked Deaton what he knew and what I’m thinking is all of us,” He paused a looked at the rag tag group of misfits, hunters, werewolves, orphans, adults, teenagers. “We’ve all encounter death, in some way. You were able to predict that someone was dying at Glen Capri with just the atmosphere and the second philosopher sacrifice with just Cora’s experiences.” He gave the girl a sad look but she ushered him forward. “However, you couldn’t decipher names or who, or where. Just that someone was dying.” 

“So, all of our experience will help lead her to the sacrifices?” Peter said raising and eyebrow. 

“Not exactly,” Stiles took a breath. “Banshee’s those of legend are linked to 5 noble families. Irish families. However, Lydia was not calling for anyone in those five families.” 

“Meaning the legend isn’t true?” Allison asked. 

“Not necessarily I just think that her experiences and whatnot have changed the pattern. Changed the story. She’s not connected to five families, she’s connected to Beacon Hills. But her scream, it isn’t heard by humans. It’s heard by the werewolves.” 

“Yeah, thanks again for that.” Isaac piped in giving Lydia a smile. 

“So, I’m calling out for the wolves.” She tapped her foot. “I’m calling out to warn them, my screams they’re a reflex. Wait, Stiles, could I train the reflex.” 

He lifted up the raw steak and herbs. “That’s what I’m thinking.” 

“Won’t Ms. Blake know?” Allison pointed out. 

“Not necessarily.” Peter interrupted. “She could only feel the full power of the sacrifices after all three deaths.” 

“And I have to be sacrificed under a full moon.” 

“Wednesday,” Derek recalled. 

“So, she’s got to do all this in the next 72 hours.” Scott inferred. “Which means?” 

“She’s already collected the guardians that is if she gives Sheriff Stilinski back.” Cora said grimly. 

“Okay, say you get Lydia to predict the sacrifices and locations before the happen,” Chris Argent started. “How do we stop Jennifer Blake? Scott said that she just healed when your father shot her.” 

“This is the part no one is going to like.” Stiles took a deep breath. “When I asked Deaton, he said she _needs_ to be killed. But on a full moon with most of her power, she’s unstoppable.” 

Derek took a couple steps to his couch and sat down. “Der,” Cora said jogging over to him. 

“Do we have to kill her?” Derek said solemnly. 

“I don’t see any alternative.” Chris admitted. “She’s too powerful to keep contained, too powerful to give up. She’s just going to keep killing unless we kill her.” 

“No one else needs to die for her or this Alpha pack.” Scott’s voice was stern. 

“That’s the thing, someone has to die. We have to sacrifice someone in order to kill her.” Stiles stated. 

“Oh the irony.” Peter huffed. 

“The Darach has to be linked to someone in order to kill her and not face her power.” Stiles mumbled. 

“Seriously?” Cora added. “Why can’t we just put her in a pretty package and hand her over to the Alpha pack as a treaty and get them the hell out of here.” 

“They won’t take that as a treaty,” Scott admitted. “Deucalion wants not only Derek but me.” 

The room grew silent with Scott’s admission. Those that knew Scott’s little secret, thanks to Stiles’ big mouth, exchanged glances. While the adults stayed baffled. 

“What are you talking about?” Derek stood up.

“I don’t believe it but—” 

Peter cut off Scott, “Our little Scotty, a true alpha. I thought so.” Everyone turned to Peter. “And to think, I created you.” 

“My mom would disagree.” Scott retorted. “But seriously, Deucalion is not going to take her as an offering even if he did, he’d kill her. We can’t kill her.” 

“She’s killed 12 people Scott,” Chris Argent pointed out. “In my book, that’s good enough cause to kill someone. It has to end.” 

“The whole reason she’s doing this is because of the Alpha pack, because monsters tried to kill her.” Scott took a deep breath. “If we just start killing people that have committed murder we become vigilantes and murderers. We’d also have to kill them.” He pointed to Derek and Peter. 

Peter shrugged, “I’m agreeing with Scott, last time I went after serial killers, I died.” 

“If only you’d stay dead.” Lydia piped in. “Let’s stop arguing over whether or not to kill her and more on the other three people she could kill.” The red-head sighed. “Let’s focus on saving lives and not ending them.” 

“Lydia’s got a point.” Allison mumbled. “We can argue over and over the ethics for ending or not ending Ms. Blake’s life but she’s not going to stop killing people yet. And one of them is Stiles right now.” 

Stiles gulped. He was starting to lose his edge, his adrenaline.

“She’s not going to stop killing people. Even if we foil her plan. Even if we manage to save the three guardians and Stiles. She will find another three, she’ll find another Stiles. We don’t have to sacrifice an innocent person.” Cora rationalized. “She’s not going to stop. Ever. So, unless you learn how to get rid of the Alpha’s we need her gone.” 

“What are saying Cora?” Scott asked. 

“You don’t want to kill her, but maybe you don’t have to.” She put her hand on some of the jars. “The only way to kill her is a sacrifice, linking her to another individual right?”

“That’s what Deaton said.” Stiles nodded.

“Then what if you link her to someone that would weaken her exponentially. What if instead of linking her to someone that you plan on killing, someone that is already dying? Or someone who’s powers are the opposite of hers.” 

“That’s genius Cora!” Stiles exclaimed and she smirked. “But who?” 

“I know who.” Allison looked at her father. “Someone weak but would cancel out her powers. Someone who’s so corrupt with power it ruins hers. Someone evil?” 

“Allison,” her father warned. 

“Gerard.” The name sat in the air and stole the breath from everyone in the room. “Link her to him.” 

“He’s dead.” Derek growled. “Isn’t he?” 

“No, my father is very much alive. But he’s weak.” Chris looked at the Alpha werewolf. “He’s suffering Mountain Ash poisoning.” 

“So will she,” Allison pointed out. “It’s perfect, we don’t have to kill her, although I’d gladly put and arrow through Gerard. And she’ll be at the whim of nature. Weakened.” 

“And what do we do with her after?” Scott asked cautiously. 

“We can figure out later.” Derek pulled his phone out of his pocket. “She’s calling.”

\--- 

“We have less than two hours.” Allison complained sitting on the metal table. “What are we going to do?”

“Get Lydia to predict some deaths,” Cora offered looking at Stiles. She could see the fear in his eyes. “Stay with us Stiles. You said Deaton offered an option to get Lydia here to predict deaths. So summon some demons or mix her a drink because we need to work fast.” 

Stiles nodded. Chris and Scott had already left to go start the link between Gerard and Jennifer. A little blood, some mountain ash, a little sage, and a druid (Deaton), would be able to put the two people at the whim of the other. Thanks to the Sheriff’s shot at the school they had the blood of Ms. Blake and the ability to craft a magical cocktail. Stiles however was losing morale when it came to Lydia. He was becoming more and more self-aware of the decision and his possible impending death. 

Cora gave him a punch in the arm. “Snap out of it Stilinski.” 

He shook his head. “Sorry, the news that I’ve got two hours till I possibly give up my life just hit me.” 

“Yeah, well if you don’t start working on the plan with Lydia you might die and I can swoop in and save you.” 

He rolled his eyes playfully. “Derek, do you have a blender?” 

“Woah, why do you need a blender, I thought I was just eating the steak with the herbs on it. Like a gourmet dinner.” Lydia said her voice wavering. “I will not be nearly killed and then be forced eat raw meat in the same night.” 

“Why would I have a blender Stiles?” Derek asked crossing his arms. 

“To make werewolf protein shakes, I don’t know.” 

“He has a magic bullet, will that work?” Peter inquired. 

“Since when?” Derek raised an eyebrow. 

“I bought it so when I was over I could make salsa if I wanted.” Peter rolled his eyes. “I make an awesome peach salsa and I need something to make it with.” 

“He does,” Isaac agreed nodded and smiled. He stopped as the teenagers gave him a look of disapproval. “I’ll go get it.” 

“And a chopping board.” Stiles added. 

“Okay, so I’m eating raw steak salsa?” Lydia said pacing. 

“Actually raw steak smoothie.” Stiles amended. “It’ll send you in to trance like state, it’s the iron mixed with all sorts of magical herbs and mistletoe.” 

“Why couldn’t you ground up iron pills?” She huffed.

“It’s got to be blood, natural. A hundred percent natural.” Stiles thanked Isaac and handed Allison a knife. “Cut the meat and start grounding. Isaac add a teaspoon from all the jars and some mistletoe.” 

“Mistletoe is poisonous.” Lydia grumbled. 

“It doesn’t matter you’ll throw it back up. Cora tie her to a chair?” 

“Throw it up? If I’m doing this, and I don’t know why I’m doing this, I want a toothbrush, toothpaste, mouthwash and vodka.” She looked at Derek, he stood his ground. But she gave him the infamous Lydia stare and he quickly ran upstairs to the bathroom. “Tie me tight, I don’t want to urge to scream for any of them because of me.” She said to Cora as the werewolf brought a chair and duct tape. “Twice in one day, lovely.” 

As the concoction was blended everyone started with grossed out faces. The oozy mush smelled terrible. “This is going to be so gross.” Cora said holding her nose. “Yet, it’s going to be so cool to watch.” 

“Shut up.” Lydia groaned. “What else is there other than the gross shit?” 

“Well, all of us in here are linked to death. So, I’m hoping we’ll act as conductors. Seeing as Derek is a guardian he should be able to lean the search. Isaac will take notes. Just down this and channel the death surrounding all of us and then bam, you should be able to predict the deaths of the last sacrifices. I hope.” Stiles held the cup and walked toward Lydia. 

“And if doesn’t work?” Allison questioned. 

“Then,” Stiles paused taking a deep breath. “It was nice knowing you guys because my name is going to be on that list.” He motioned for Lydia to tilt her head back. “You don’t have a gag reflex, do you?”

“You’ve been dying to ask me that all through high school haven’t you?” She joked. Stiles just blushed. “But no, I shouldn’t vomit this up yet.” She pursed her lips. “Just to make sure, this is absolutely necessary right?” He nodded. “You’re paying my physiatrist this month.” 

Everyone circled around her. Stiles slowly poured the concoction into her mouth. She gagged a little. But managed to hold it back. Everyone made different faces watching Lydia slowly swallow the mess. Isaac gagged a couple times. Peter looked away after the last of it dripped onto her tongue.

“That was absolutely –” She started before her body began to seize. They all started to lunge forward but Stiles stopped them, warning that it was just part of the process. Her eyes where white and gloss when she stopped. Her body moving sluggish to look at all of them around her.

“Lydia?” Allison said her best friends name with a caution. “Are you okay?” 

“I am the messenger called upon.” She spoke with a raspy Irish accent.

“Three people are going to be sacrificed, who are they and where?” Stiles’ voice shook.

“You are trying to prevent the loss of three. There are four.” She spoke in a slow but equally terrifying manner. “They will die, ritually, unless they are saved,” 

“That’s what we’re trying to do.” Cora groaned. Lydia’s head snapped toward her. Cora backed up quickly. “It’s like a fucking horror movie.” 

“Argent, Christopher, cemetery.” Lydia spoke anger tainting the words. Allison felt her heart pounding, she stayed silent. Lydia’s eyes moved to Derek. “McCall, Melissa, oak forest.” Her eyes moved to Isaac. “Stilinski, Jonathan, river.” And finally to Stiles. “Stilinski, Mieczysław, Nemeton.”

Everyone’s eyes flashed to Stiles. “What?” He said shrugging. “It was my grandfather’s name. Don’t ever call me that.” He warned. “Especially with hours left to live.” 

Lydia’s head snapped down. She started to move widely again. She wailed. Her screams throwing the werewolves on the ground. A crack of lightning threw off the humans as well. Her body seized. Everyone tried to move away. She threw her head back before lurching forward and vomiting up the remains of the concoction of the cement floor. Her head fell to her shoulder. She breathed heavily. 

“Lydia?” Allison walked toward her trying to avoid the red goop on the floor.

“I am never, ever, doing that again.” She looked at Allison. “A little help?” She demanded balling her hand in fists. Allison quickly started to undo the bondage. 

“The pattern is parents.” Allison asked looking at Stiles. 

“She said my dad’s name, Ms. Blake is going to keep him.” 

‘Or take him again.” Cora offered pulling her body off the floor. 

“One hour.” Derek warned looking in the closet for a mop. “You have one hour, start plotting out where the sacrifices are taking place.” He ordered.

Isaac and Cora began to put x’s all over the map in the places Banshee Lydia mentioned. Cora kept giving Stiles side glances. He was curled next to Lydia’s chair chewing the skin on his thumb. He glanced up and then looked at her again. She bit her lip reading his look. ‘It’ll be fine’ she mouthed. He just shook his head. 

She tapped Isaac. “You got this?” He nodded and she walked to Stiles. 

“I just put my friend’s parents in danger.” His voice cracked. “If any of them die. If I do this and my dad get re kidnapped…” 

Cora grabbed his hand. Allison gave him a smile. “Stiles this is not your fault” She said helping Lydia out of the chair. 

“Don’t,” He started. “Don’t try and be nice about this. Your dad Allison. Scott’s mom, my dad.” 

“We have surprise, we have an advantage.” She gave him a weak smile. “You’re my friend Stiles and we’ll get through this. There’s always hope.” 

Stiles nodded. “We should go, I’ve got a death to sign off on.” 

“One question before we leave.” Cora asked and got a nod. “Would the name on the death certificate be Mieczysław or Stiles?” 

“I hate you.” He mumbled and pushed past her on his way to the door. She only laughed getting an eye roll from Allison. 

She only shrugged and followed her brother and Stiles out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rambles* Woah, intense right. I did a lot of banshee research. Obviously Jeff Davis, didn't do his. Although there are some myths that say a banshee can predict death of all people even prevent it. So, I went with that and added another myth, where they are able to lead those attempting to save the innocent. Those that don't deserve their untimely death. I also did some more research into Polish names. [ Info on my chosen Stiles name](http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/Mieczys%C5%82aw#Polish) and my inspiration for the banshee scene [ here](http://youtu.be/HpbAfhOveoE). 
> 
> As always, if you have any questions, comments, or compliments the comments and my ask box on tumblr are open. I have the best readers! I love you all and I hope you enjoyed.


	8. Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She let out a growl. “You poisoned me today?” 
> 
> “Of course, the last couple days you and Stiles have been inseparable. It’s like every time I turned around you two were together.” She laughed. “The veterinarians after the fight, breakfast the next morning, school, after school. For a while there I thought that I was going to lose my knot.” 
> 
> Both Stiles and Cora blushed. “You’ve been spying on me.” Cora accused feeling her fangs slowly protrude. 
> 
> “Not you, don’t flatter yourself. Him, just through you.” She let out another laugh, “It’s sad though, you still see yourself as that sad little 11 year old wondering through the woods. Honey, you should know that quite captivating once you take off the pessimism and broody like your brother. It’s cute on him, not so much on you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> self beta'd, per usual. warn me about mistakes.

The rain slammed onto the hood of the car with a vengeance. The visibility on the road would have been too little for a human but Derek just gripped the steering wheel, letting out little huffs every so often. Scott sat in the passenger seat tapping aggressively on his phone. Stiles shook slightly in the backseat next to Cora. His hand moved and rubbed together leaving them red. 

Cora grabbed them. “Breathe. Just remember to breathe.” 

He nodded. “My dad’s not going to understand, you need to explain it to him.” 

“Stiles, I know we’ve gone over this.” 

“I know but, he’s not going to trust Derek.” Stiles said slowly, receiving a review mirror dirty look from Derek. “You just have to tell him the entire story. Just tell him. He’ll trust Scott. He’ll trust you. Just tell him. The best you can.” 

“Stiles,” Scott turned around and faced his friend. “You don’t have to go through with this, we can figure out a way to save your dad.” 

“This is the only way, she’ll kill him if I don’t show up.” Stiles was right of course, but neither of them wanted to own up to the fact. Cora just looked at her own shaky hands. “You have to make it look real. She can’t know that I’m faking it.” 

“We can do that.” Scott grabbed for his best friends arm. They shared a silent vow. Their reactions to each other left Cora speechless. Envious. She wasn’t jealous of Scott, hardly. His life, he didn’t deserve to be forced into this. He shouldn’t have to worry that his best friend would die at the hands of a homicidal druid. He deserved normal. They both did. But even in the face of danger, they held their bond. Their friendship. They were more like siblings than Cora and Derek ever would be and for that, she envied them both.

\---

The hospital had been deserted thanks to the storm. Just seeing the building empty, dark, terrifying made Cora’s skin crawl. “What a place to meet at midnight. We’re asking to be sacrificed to jigsaw.” She commented pulling the leather jacket closer to her chest. The rain had slowed to a light mist making droplets pool up on the black material.

“You’ve seen Saw?” Stiles asked looking her up a down. “I never pictured you for horror movies.” 

“Yeah, well make it out alive and I hold your hand through some.” She tried to sound strong and sarcastic but it came out with a quiver. If he noticed, he didn’t show it. Cora let out an even breath. “Let’s get this over with.” 

The hallways had leaves scattered throughout. Lights flickered and a smell of death wafted through the air. Stiles walked closed to the female werewolf. His hand brushing hers every few steps. 

“You know, I actually thought you would try and ambush me. Or at least fight back.” Jennifer stepped into the light. Her black hair bouncing against the white blouse. Her blood red lips were curled into a smirk. Cora tried to ignore that less than 24 hours ago this woman had just chastised her for talking to Stiles during English class. Now she’s looming in the broken florescent light smiling like the joker at the four of them. 

“Where’s my dad?” Stiles’ voice shook. He clenched his fists and stood up straight but the façade of strength was broken when he spoke. “I want to see him.” 

“Of course.” Jennifer smiled, stepped a couple steps backwards and tossed the older man onto the floor in front of his son. He was bonded at the ankles and wrists and he was gagged. His eyes were wide as he looked at Stiles. A warning behind them. 

“Dad,” Stiles began pulling at the ropes on his wrists. He was both trying to calm his father and hold onto him for his own life. 

“See it wouldn’t have come to this if you weren’t the perfect knot.” Jennifer quipped examining her nails. “Originally, it was you Scott.” She smirked looking at newer werewolf. “But that whole virginity thing, it’s not negotiable.” 

“How did you—?” Scott said rubbing his arm. 

“I’ve been in the recess of your mind Scott? Don’t you remember, Glen Capri?” 

“You were the one that wanted him to kill himself?” Stiles said pulling off the gag from his father. 

“No, that was all him. I just gave him a push. But your mind was not as enthralling as hers.” Jennifer’s gaze drifted to Cora. 

She let out a growl. “You poisoned me today?” 

“Of course, the last couple days you and Stiles have been inseparable. It’s like every time I turned around you two were together.” She laughed. “The veterinarians after the fight, breakfast the next morning, school, after school. For a while there I thought that I was going to lose my knot.” 

Both Stiles and Cora blushed. “You’ve been spying on me.” Cora accused feeling her fangs slowly protrude. 

“Not you, don’t flatter yourself. Him, just through you.” She let out another laugh, “It’s sad though, you still see yourself as that sad little 11 year old wondering through the woods. Honey, you should know that quite captivating once you take off the pessimism and broody like your brother. It’s cute on him, not so much on you.” 

Cora growled lurching forward. Scott outstretched his arm and stopped her. 

“I’ve made you angry, then I guess I shouldn’t tell everyone that you still think of the man that saved your life, protected you, helped you heal and then lied and said your entire family was dead. The man you trusted enough to send you off to Brazil was it?” 

Cora’s heart was jumping. Sweat dripping down her back and cheek. “Colombia.” She corrected. “And none of this is any of your business.” 

“Your brother would talk about it all the time. ‘Where was she?’ ‘Why won’t she tell me?’ Is it a secret Cora?” Jennifer licked her lips and gave her a toothy grin. “Is it a secret that you’re finding yourself completely invested in the boy on the floor? Is all of that really none of my business?” 

“It was in my head for a reason.” She growled again. The guttural noise triggered the claws to retract from her fingertips. She could feel Derek’s eyes burning into the side of her head. Pleading internally for Jennifer to reveal more. 

“So Deucalion saving your life, that’s one of those secrets right?” Jennifer smiled and grabbed the collar of Stiles’ shirt. 

Everyone in the room was staring at her. Watching her. Listening to her vitals. “And which Alpha were you the emissary for?” 

“Changing the subject, very coy. Kali.” She answered with a shrug. “I was one she couldn’t kill. Now I’m going to save everyone from them.” She pulled Stiles up. “I’m not the bad guy. I’ll give you a goodbye.” 

Cora held her breathe. She could feel tears pooling behind her eyes. Here she was thinking she was going to have to fake crying. “You don’t have to do it.” She argued retracting her claws and letting out a slow breath. 

Jennifer rolled her eyes. “Oh please.” 

Stiles gave Derek a look. He helped up the Sheriff. “I got him.” He reassured. 

Cora took a couple steps toward Stiles. “The jeep, it’s yours.” He said lowering his head and biting his lip. 

“I can’t drive it.” She said tears falling onto the usually sterile floors. 

“You’ll learn one day.” 

She laughed and threw her arms around his neck. She gave Jennifer a dirty look. Jennifer only rolled her eyes and motioned for them to hurry up. Stiles pulled away slowly. His lips hovered over hers. He looked over a Derek and back to her. She laughed and kissed him. Her hand pulling his head closer to hers. His arms squeezing her waist lightly. As they pulled away he gulped. “Be careful, watch my dad.” He warned before pecking her lips lightly. “And don’t forget, I trust you.” 

She nodded and pulled away. Taking a long look at the boys behind her. The sheriff looked as though he wanted to argue but his body was too lethargic to really fight back. Stiles gave Scott a hug. They exchanged a goodbye before he disappeared into the darkness. 

Derek helped the Sheriff out of the empty building. “What just happened?” The sheriff’s breathing was erratic and his eyes were glazed over. 

“She drugged him.” Derek confirmed Cora’s suspicions. 

“Your son just signed his death certificate.” Cora said bluntly pulling out her phone. “They’re in place.” 

“Deaton said that right before he’ll finish the connection. We only have one problem.” Scott said shoving his phone in his pocket and helping the sheriff sit on the curb. 

“The other sacrifices.” Derek said bluntly. “We need to talk.” He looked at his little sister with a serious look. His brow furrowed and lips in a hard straight line. 

“What about my son?” The Sheriff asked pulling himself onto the steps, his body too weak to move farther.

“We can’t let her take him again.” Scot said sitting on the steps with him. “And what was that with the whole jeep thing and you know the kiss.” He smirked at the brunette. 

“And Deucalion.” Derek snarled. 

Cora took a deep breath. “Relax Der, we’ll talk about that later.” 

“No, we don’t have a later. We have to protect his ass, save his son, and then help his psycho ex-girlfriend’s father as well as his mother. I’d like to know if I can trust my little sister.” 

Cora let out a sigh and took a long look at her brother then back to Scott. “I’m kind of curious too, but I wasn’t going to pry, we’ve got bigger things to worry about.” Scott forced a smile. 

“The jeep was an inside thing, he promised me he was going to teach me how to drive it. It was his way of saying…” 

“I’ll live.” Scott laughed. “Leave it Stiles.” 

“Deucalion, Cora.” Derek barked. 

“I’m sorry, do I have to answer you. You’re not my dad.” 

“No he burnt alive in a fire. One that you still haven’t told me how you survived.” 

“We need to get the sheriff home, to let the drug out of his system and prepare for her to kidnap him again. Not sit here and dig up the past.” Derek stood over her. His chest puffing out, eyes glowing red. “Are you fucking shitting me? The alpha thing? You’re going to try and use that card _now_?”

“Cora,” Derek crossed his arms and cracked his jaw. “You need to explain this to me now, before we don’t have another chance.” 

Cora looked over toward Scott. He only shrugged, agreeing with Derek. She took a deep breath and crossed her arms. “You wouldn’t be asking if she hadn’t leeched through my head.” She seethed. “To be fair, I thought you were dead. If it wasn’t the fire, the Argents found you.” She leaned against the car and looked at her feet. “We were in the basement, like every lunar eclipse. It was just a normal night until the flames came. It’s really a blur.” She choked and swallowed a sob. “Mom, dad and I were locked in. She couldn’t break down the door. She couldn’t manage to shift. Her powers, they were gone.” Cora could feel herself crying now. In the eleven years she’d spent with her mother, never had she seen Talia Hale weak. Defenseless. “They managed to break the bars on the basements window out. By that time the entire house was in flames. It was too small for them but they pushed me out the window.” 

Cora was sobbing. She couldn’t breathe. Her hands shook. Derek pulled her into a hug. His fingers combing through her auburn locks. She let herself cry into his cotton shirt for a couple minutes. “I burnt my hands,” She started again clinging to Derek’s favorite black crew neck. “I was trying to break it more. But I wasn’t a wolf yet. I hadn’t gone through the first change. I couldn’t muster the strength to help them out. I couldn’t stop it and I heard a women laughing as our entire family.” Cora started to cry again. “Talia’s last words, last command as an alpha, were for me to run and I did. A terrified eleven year old running through the forest screaming for help.” 

“Deucalion found you.” Scott finished. Cora wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket and nodded. 

“He was passing through town, no idea why. He knew my face. Apparently, I look like her.” She took a deep breath. “Aiden and Ethan weren’t with him. It was just Kali and Ennis. They took me to Colombia. I think it’s because Deucalion believed that I was going to inherit being the Hale alpha, instead Laura did.” She chuckled. “He thought that once I went through the first change, I would be a natural alpha. I’d be the next in his pack.” 

“But you weren’t the alpha.” Derek stated plainly. 

“No. I stayed with some family friends. But I heard. There were rumors flowing through the packs, a Hale alpha. You were alive. So, I came back. I picked up and came back. The minute I entered town, Deucalion sniffed me out and tossed me in the vault with Boyd. Till you two showed up.” She looked at Derek’s face. His looked as though he had let a couple of his own tears fall. 

“What is the first change?” Scott asked standing up. 

“For pureblood wolves,” Derek started. “It’s like puberty. Around that time, we become werewolves. The healing and senses, we always have that. But the actually change doesn’t occur till we’re about twelve.” 

“Weird. So the whole werewolf gene?” Scott raised an eyebrow. 

“It’s genetic.” Cora answered solemnly. “For bitten, it can vary like most genes. It’s dominate though. Our dad was human.” 

“So, if I ever decide to have kids?” 

“They’ll more than likely be werewolves.” Derek answered. 

“This is nice and all, but what about my son?” The sheriff attempted to stand up and face them. “He’s with her. And I promise, that’s not a good thing.” 

“We’ve got a plan.” Cora walked toward him. He used her as a crutch. “I won’t let anything happen to him. Or you.” 

“How are you so confident?” His eyelids were drooping. His body languid. 

“Mieczysław will be fine. I can handle a crazy druid.” 

The sheriff laughed falling against the passenger seat. “That’s a terrible name isn’t it?” He asked rubbing his face. “I didn’t chose it, I promise.” 

Cora smiled. She closed the door a looked at Scott. He was ruffling his hair in his hand out of frustration. “You’re scared.” He noted brown eyes staring at her. 

“You are too.” 

“He’s my best friend and yet again taking my place.” Scott bit his lip. 

“He loves you.” Cora laughed. “He never blamed you for anything, I don’t think he could.” 

“It’s my fault? The werewolves, the Darach attacking his father.” 

“She would have taken him regardless, and his father’s the sheriff. He’d be involved in this anyway.” She sighed and patted Scott’s shoulder. “You’re not a bad person, if that’s what you’re thinking. You are always willing to do the right thing, good head on your shoulders. You don’t deserve this.” 

“I couldn’t go back to being normal.” He laughed. 

“Oh, I wasn’t talking werewolf thing. The whole talking about your best friend as though he’s already gone, you don’t deserve that.” 

“And you, you shouldn’t have been forced to bring that up.” 

“Eventually, it had to come out.” Cora stuff her hands in her pockets. “I don’t like to talk about it. For good reason. I just—” She paused. She laughed at herself. “I’m sorry.” 

“For?” Scott started leading her to the SUV as a crack of thunder jolted them both. 

She gave him a side glance and opened the door and slid in. He followed behind her as it began to rain again. “Being a real bitch.”

“You’re cautious, that’s not bitchy.” He elbowed her. “Now, we’ve got guardians to save.” He gave her his best Scott McCall smile. The smile that helped reassure her that everything, somehow was going to work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *long note* I want to apologize, first for how long this took for me to finish, and second for how updates are slowing down due to the fact that I'm going to back to school Saturday (8.24). A social life means slower updates, but there's not much more left. I haven't seen the mid-season finale yet, I'm waiting til tonight, so this is your present in honor of the summer finale. 
> 
> I also love writing Jennifer's character, she's pretty fun to play with. I hope I've captured her evil and yet (in her mind) noble intentions. Also Scott/Cora friendship. New Brotp. haha. 
> 
> You know the drill lovely people, questions, concerns, or flattery are accepted her and on tumblr. I love to hear from you guys.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr? queencora-hale.


End file.
